Tu Novia? mi Novia Tu Novio? mi Novio
by Melikkins
Summary: Quinn y Sam. Hermanos que siempre se han llevado mal, hijos de Russell y Judy fanáticos religiosos. Con Frannie la hermana mayor, constituyen la perfecta familia cristiana. Después de terminar el secundario Sam y Quinn dejaron Lima para escapar a una nueva vida. Ambos ahora viviendo en NY, pero sin tener contacto el uno con el otro, no saben que tienen mas en comun de lo que creen.
1. Les presento a mi novio Kurt Hummel

**Capítulo 1: Les presento a mi novio Kurt Hummel**

* * *

"Quinn estás loca. Definitivamente necesitas hacer una visita al psiquiatra. Urgente."

"Vamos Kurt, por favor! Es simplemente hacerte pasar por mi novio por dos semanas, nada mas."

"Querida, te estás escuchando lo que me estas pidiendo?" dijo Kurt entre risas que ya no lograba contener. "Te soy sincero, al principio pensé que estabas bromeando, pero ahora que veo que hablas en serio. Sin duda estas. Completa-mente. Loca."

"Kurt de verdad necesito que me ayudes con esto. No me queda otra, creéme que esta idea no fue mi primera opción, pero no se que otra cosa puedo hacer. Me tenés que ayudar."

"Yo tengo una mejor idea." Quinn lo miro expectante. "Vas a hacer lo siguiente, en cuanto llegues a Lima, ni bien veas a tus padres les decís "Mamí, papi: soy la lesbiana más grande de New York." Dijo Kurt irónicamente.

"Kurt! Basta! Esto es serio! Y ya sabés que no les puedo decir la verdad… No puedo."

"Tampoco podes seguir pretendiendo ser la perfecta hija heterosexual cristiana toda tu vida. Porque al paso que vas, si seguís así, dentro de 5 años te encuentro siendo la señora ama de casa, con dos hijos y un marido perfecto."

"No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez, ya lo discutimos mil veces. No estoy lista todavía. Asique te pido por favor, ayudame Kurt. Pretende ser mi novio por dos semanas, haceme ese favor y después podes pedirme lo quieras."

"Quinn, no podes seguir con esto, tenes 23 años ya, cuanto…"

"Kurt! Estoy desesperada!... por favor… por favor, ayudame."

"Si, lo desesperada que estás se nota claramente. Te das cuenta que tu desesperación llega al punto de pedirle al hombre prácticamente mas gay del universo que se haga pasar por tu novio? Tu heterosexual novio." La situación no dejaba de provocarle risa a Kurt.

"Sos mi mejor amigo y el único al que se lo puedo pedir. Seguramente vamos a tener que dormir en la misma cama y darnos un par de picos" Kurt puso cara de asco. "y con vos estoy segura que no va a haber ningún tipo de confusión entre nosotros."

"Que no va a haber confusiones es más que obvio, quiero decir yo practicante tengo escrito "gay" en la frente y vos… bueno, los únicos que no han notado todavía que sos super lesbiana son tu padres. Pero sinceramente cariño, vos pensas que ellos no se van a dar cuenta que soy gay, o sea, mi padre sabe que soy gay desde los 5 años, y en esa época ni siquiera yo lo sabía."

"No Kurt, no se van a dar cuenta. Seguramente van a pensar que sos un poco excéntrico y demasiado preocupado por la moda para un hombre…" Kurt sonrió con orgullo. "y también bastante afeminado… y con una voz extrañamente aguda para una persona del sexo masculino… y con…"

"Bueno, bueno." El chico la interrumpió, levemente irritado. "Entiendo Quinn, no necesito que me enumeres mis cualidades femeninas, soy bastante consiente de ellas. Igualmente, sigo pensando que no hay una sola persona en el mundo que pueda pensar que soy heterosexual."

"Te prometo que no se van a der cuenta, mientras que la persona que les presente sea un hombre, les va a bastar. Ellos todo lo que quieren saber es que su perfecta hija esta yendo por el buen camino. Además estoy segura de que ya están sospechando algo. Nunca les he presentado un novio, nunca les hablo de ningún chico. Cada vez que me quieren presentar a alguien pongo excusas. Solamente necesito calmar esas sospechas, aunque sea por un tiempo, y esta es la oportunidad perfecta."

Quinn sabía que era gay desde el secundario, sin embargo en aquel entonces había echo prácticamente de todo para ocultarlo. Capitana de las porristas, presidenta del club de celibato, saliendo con el mariscal de campo, el chico más popular de la escuela Finn Hudson. Durante aquellos años no había sido más que la perfecta hija cristiana. Cuando el secundario terminó y era hora de empezar una carrera, la rubia había entrado a la Universidad de Columbia en New York a estudiar leyes como sus padres esperaban, pero con la secreta esperanza, de que quizás, mas adelante en su vida pudiera tomar otro rumbo y New York sería perfecto para eso. Sin embargo hasta el día de hoy seguía en el camino en el que sus padres la querían.

"Está bien, te voy a ayudar por dos razones. Primero porque sos mi mejor amiga y ya sabes que siempre que pueda te voy a ayudar. Y segundo, porque estoy seguro de que toda esta situación va a terminar siendo muy divertida… al menos para mí."Quinn lo abrazo sintiéndose completamente agradecida por tener un amigo como Kurt en su vida.

Quinn y Kurt se habían conocido cuando la rubia, después de su primer año en la universidad, cansada de en su aquel entonces compañera de habitación, había decidido buscar apartamento. El anuncio de Kurt buscando un compañero de piso había llamado su atención de inmediato, y no era para menos "Chico extremadamente gay busca chica lesbiana para potencial compañera de apartamento." Así comenzaba el anuncio. Desde el momento en el que Quinn entro por primera vez en el apartamento hasta el día de hoy el dúo había sido prácticamente inseparable, y con los años habían construido una amistad que ambos consideraban irremplazable.

"Eso si, por favor tratá de no ponerte ropa de mujer mientras seas mi novio."

"Quinn. La moda no tiene genero."

Quinn tomó un lago suspiro, la rubia no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto no terminaría bien para ella.

XxxxxxxxxX

Quinn escuchó un "Qué?" seguido de una fuerte carcajada y alejó de inmediato el teléfono de su oído.

"Santana… San!... ugh, Santanaaa! Dejá de reírte!... Santana!"

Santana hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar de reírse y trató de continuar la conversación lo mejor que pudo. "Perdón Q. Es que si no escuche mal, me acabas de decir que vas a traer a Kurt al casamiento de tu hermana… y, y a presentarlo como tú, como tu novio…" dijo la latina y empezó a reírse a carcajadas nuevamente.

"Si Santana. Escuchaste bien. Y si pudieras parar de reírte sería genial, porque esto es serio." A este punto Quinn estaba completamente irritada con el comportamiento de la latina.

"No me podes pedir que me lo tome enserio Quinn! Vos y Kurt novios? nunca escuche algo tan ridículo en mi vida, es decir, vos podes pasar como heterosexual y hasta ahí nomas. Pero Kurt…" Santana no paraba de reírse. "te creería mas si me dijeras que es mujer que si me decís que es hetero."

"Sabes qué? Gracias por nada, mejor te corto…"

"No! Para Q! No cortes, no me rio más, te lo prometo… Pero por favor decime que estendes la ridiculez de la situación. Vos verdaderamente pensas que tus padres se van a comer este cuento?"

"Si Santana." El enojo de la rubia desaparecía de a poco, a veces la latina podía ser tan irritante, pensaba. "Mientras que sea un hombre, no les va a importar nada más. Es más, estoy segura que hasta se van a sentir aliviados de que al fin les presente un novio. Después de todo cualquier hombre es mejor a que su hija este en New York, sola, sin ningún tipo de autoridad para decirle lo que puede y no puede hacer, yendo por el camino del pecado y las tentaciones. Es prácticamente lo que me han dicho cada vez que los he tenido que ir visitar… yo creo que saben San… saben que soy homosexual pero mientras lo oculte y viva como ellos quieren, no les interesa."

"Probablemente tengas razón Q, o sea, mira que yo soy gay, pero vos… sos muy, muy gay. Es como que vos y el sexo opuesto son tan incompatibles. Nunca me voy a olvidar de cuando salías con Frankenteen" el tono bromista de la latina estaba volviendo a irritar a Quinn. "ugh, no sé cómo pudiste esta con el Q…va, ahora que lo pienso, tenia pechos más grande que los míos, ya veo donde le encontraste el atractivo." Concluyó volviendo a reírse.

"Q?.. ¿Quinn?... la zorra cortó." Dijo con un resoplo.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Hola ma, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Quinnie! Bien, bien, aunque un poco ansiosa porque llegue mañana. Hace mucho que vos y Sam no están en casa al mismo tiempo. Hace mucho que no está toda la familia junta." Le respondió Judy con un inusual alegre tono que hacía sentir a Quinn fuera de lugar.

Quinn quería mucho a su madre, sin embargo nunca habían sido muy cercanas, después de todo Judy era la sombra de Russell. Lo que pensaba el hombre de la casa su madre lo respaldaba. La familia Fabray estaba establecida para seguir las reglas de Russell, cumplir sus expectativas. Nunca nadie había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para discutirle algo, Judy jamás había defendido a sus hijos, ni siquiera en situaciones en las que era completamente consciente de que su marido estaba equivocado. No, ella solo agachaba la cabeza y trataba de disculparse con ellos a través de la mirada. Todas estas situaciones y el saber que su madre no podía enfrentarse a Russell por sus propios hijos, habían creado la relación fría e incómoda que actualmente llevaban.

"Umm…. Si, no veo a Sam desde que terminamos el secundario." Respondió la rubia un tanto incómoda. Ella y Sam tenían, lo que se podría llamar un acuerdo silencioso. No se llamaban, pero sabían que si uno iba a casa en Navidad, el otro estaría yendo para Año Nuevo y así evitaban encontrarse por completo. Hoy en día su relación era equivalente a las de dos desconocidos.

"Va a ser bueno que se vuelvan a ver Quinnie. Quizás hasta puedan hablar un poco y tratar de mejorar su relación, verdad?"

"Si, no se mamá. Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor, sinceramente no estoy de ánimo para hablar de Sam…"

"Si, está bien hija. Porque mejor no me contás de tu novio. ¿De verdad va a venir con vos? Me dijiste que se llamaba Joey, cierto?" Judy inquirió excitada.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron enormemente y la rubia se dio una cachetada internamente recordando que hace un tiempo le había contado de un "supuesto novio" a su madre. Ese sábado Quinn estaba en medio de un maratón de Friends –de ahí el nombre Joey- cuando su madre la llamó y como era usual que pasara, Judy termino por questionarla sobre su vida amorosa. La rubia había inventado un novio con la intención de callar a su madre por un tiempo, pero a estas alturas se le había olvidado por completo. "Que Joey mamá? Se llama Kurt." Le dijo pretendiendo no saber de lo que hablaba su madre.

"Pero Quinnie, no te acordás? Me dijiste que se llamaba Joey. Que lo habías conocido en la universidad y que era estudiante de arquitectura." Respondió Judy confundida.

"Qué? No, no sé de qué hablas. Te debía haber estar hablando de otra cosa y te confundiste mamá. Mi novio se llama Kurt, y es… es diseñador de modas." Quinn estableció, tratando de sonar lo más firme y convincente posible.

"…Diseñador de modas?" cuestionó su madre aun mas confundida.

"Si ma, es diseñador."

"Qué raro, eso…"

"Ma, todavía no empaqué para mañana y si sigo así no me va a dar el tiempo. Mañana seguimos hablando, si?" Interrumpió Quinn queriendo terminar con la conversación lo antes posible.

"Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. Que tengan un vuelo seguro vos y Kurt mañana. Te quiero Quinnie."

"… Yo también… hasta mañana ma." Quinn se quedó pensativa, la conducta afectiva de su madre durante la conversación la había dejado totalmente confundida.

XxxxxxxxxX

Actualmente Quinn se encontraba en calles de Lima, Ohio. Sentada al volante de un auto alquilado, completamente congelada. El vuelo se había pasado demasiado rápido, pensaba. La realidad de lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo en el momento en el que llegaran a la residencia Fabray la había golpeado recién ahora. Kurt la miraba confundido desde el asiento de acompañante.

"Quinn?... Se suponer que el auto tiene que estar andando para que lleguemos a tu casa. Por mas miradas extrañas que hagas no vamos a viajar telepáticamente." Kurt le dijo, tratando de sacarla del estado estupefacto en el que se encontraba la rubia.

"No puedo. N-no… no puedo hacer esto Kurt."Quinn de a poco empezaba a desesperarse. "Tenías razón, es una mala idea… muy, muy mala… no puedo… yo…"

"Cariño" Kurt la interrumpió con intenciones de calmarla. "por favor calmate. No va a pasar nada. Todo va a salir bien. Vos lo dijiste ellos solo te quieren ver con un hombre, no les va a importar nada más. Asique vamos a ir a tu casa, me vas a presentar como tu apuesto y maravilloso novio, vamos a hacer un pequeño acto por dos semanas, y para cuando te quieras acordar vamos a estar de vuelta en casa. Y ahí vas a poder seguir con tu gran vida lesbiana en New York, entendido?" Kurt comentó en un tono amable.

La rubia soltó un largo suspiro ahora más calmada "… Si, si. Vamos a hacer esto." Le dijo sonriendo. "Gracias Kurt… yo no sé… sinceramente no sé qué haría si no estuvieras vos para ayudarme con esto..."

EL dúo compartió un breve abrazo, Quinn arrancón el motor y se dirigieron a la casa Fabray, recorriendo las calles de Lima, la ciudad donde había transcurrido su anterior vida.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio o cantando canciones a la par de la radio. Para cuando se dieron cuenta Kurt ya había tocado el timbre y Quinn podía oír pasos dentro de la casa de alguien acercándose a la puerta, y de un momento para el otro Judy y Russell sonrientes aparecieron en la puerta.

"Quinnie querida!" Judy se apresuró a abrazarla y nuevamente Quinn se sintió confundida con el gesto afectuoso y el tono inusual en el que la recibió su madre.

"My pequeña princesa!" La recibió su padre como era usual y le dio un breve abrazo.

"Mamá, papá… como están?" Quinn nunca antes se había sentido tan incómoda frente a sus padres.

"De maravilla como siempre Quinn." Le dijo Russell apartando la mirada de ella y dirigiéndola hacia Kurt quien lucía tan incómodo como rubia.

Quinn dirigió la mirada hacia donde lo había hecho su padre y se enfocó en Kurt. Con un breve suspiro se preparó para decir las palabras que darían comienzo a algo con un desenlace impredecible.

"Mamá, papá. Les presento a mi novio Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**Bueno díganme que les parece, si le interesa y quieren que la siga. Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Les presento a mi novia Rachel Berry

**Capítulo 2: Les presento a mi novia Rachel Berry**

* * *

"Simple, no vayas. Ni siquiera tenes una buena relación con tu familia Sam. Con la única que hablas de vez en cuando es con Frannie."

"Por eso mismo Puck, realmente la quiero mucho a Frannie, no le puedo fallar el día de su boda. Ya sabes la importancia que le dan a este tipo de eventos en mi familia. Y aunque Frannie no sea como mis padres en otros aspectos con este tipo de cosas lo es."

"Sam no te parece que estás un poquito grande como para seguir preocupándote por lo que piensen tu padres? Anda solo, y si se ponen muy densos preguntando por tu novia, deciles que simplemente no aprecias la belleza de la vagina." Puck le decía en un tono chistoso.

"Ja-ja. Muy gracioso Puck, sabes que no se los voy a decir."

"Sinceramente, no entiendo cual es el gran problema en decirles que sos gay. Quiero decir, si ya ni siquiera vivís con ellos. Si no les gusta que se pudran."

"Pareciera que no conocieras a mi familia."

"Los conozco, los conozco bastante bien a todos. Pero no te entiendo Sam, si no te aceptan, no valen la pena. Para que queres gente así en tu vida? ¿De qué te sirven?"

"Eh… no… no importa eso Puck, no les voy a decir y punto. Me podes dar alguna idea? ¿Algo que me sirva?" Sam ya cansado de la conversación necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, después de todo en dos días estaría partiendo a hacia Ohio. Lo quisiera o no, si Russell decía que debía asistir a la boda, el rubio sabia que de una forma u otra terminaría yendo.

"Yo a veces no sé porque te haces tanto problema por todo… Llevá a tu novia y listo."

"Me estás jodiendo?... ves, por esto no me gusta hablar cosas serias con vos. Todo lo que haces es tomarme el pelo." Le dijo el rubio sintiéndose completamente irritado con su mejor amigo.

Sam y Puck se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida. Habían sido inseparables desde la primaria. Y una vez que terminaron el secundario ambos se fueron juntos a New York a buscar algo más. Habían dejado Lima detrás casi sin pensarlo. Después de todo, la vida en aquel lugar no valía la pena para ninguno de los dos. Luego de trabajar un par de años ahorrado hasta el último centavo de cada sueldo el dúo era ahora propietario de un bar en una buena zona de la ciudad. El bar, llamado "Boca de Trucha", si después de una larga discusión Puck había logrado convencer al rubio de que el apodo que tanto odiaba escuchar, era un nombre pegadizo y atrayente para un bar. Hoy Boca de Trucha era uno de los bares más recurridos en su zona, por lo que se podía decir que después de Lima y de vivir una vida que no les había sonreído demasiado, el presente definitivamente lo estaba compensando para los dos.

"Whoa, calmate Sam." Contestó el chico del mohicano a la defensiva. "Lo que quiero decir es que, no les habías dicho ya que tu novia era Rachel?"

"Si. Pero eso fue porque ya me tenían cansado y les dije que Rachel y yo salíamos porque fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza."

"Bueno, si ya les dijiste que ella es tu novia, llevala, presentala como tal y listo. Total son dos semanas nada más. Después de eso, te van a dejar de molestar aunque sea por un tiempo… Ah, de más está decir que yo voy con vos, porque esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo."

"Si… muy buena idea Puck, pero estamos hablando de Rachel. La chica que me recuerda prácticamente a diario que no tengo que estar avergonzada de quien soy, que tengo que llevar mi identidad sexual con orgullo y que el llevarlo con orgullo incluye decírselo a mis padres. Jamás va a acceder a algo como esto."

"Si pero también es Rachel. La chica que si te tiene que dar un pulmón para ayudarte te lo va a dar sin pensarlo dos veces. Seguro, no va a ser fácil convencerla, pero la mini-diva te ama Sam, y te va a terminar ayudando."

"Eso espero. Porque si no logro que me ayude, estoy perdido."

"Pff, no te preocupes tanto, si Rach no te ayuda, le pagamos a alguna prostituta para que se haga pasar por ella, yo conozco unas cuantas que son de fiar." Dijo Puck sonriendo casi con orgullo.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Al fin tengo vacaciones!" dijo felizmente Rachel colapsando en el sillón.

"Pensé que Broadway era tu vida, y que no querías apartarte ni un minuto del escenario." Le respondió Sam tomado asiento a su lado. Ambos habían llegado de la última función de la obra en la que Rachel había estado siendo protagonista esta última temporada y que cabe destacar, podía ganarle la nominación a un Tony.

"Si… no me malinterpretes, lo amo, mi vida está en escenario. Pero he estado trabajando prácticamente sin parar por los últimos dos años. Unas vacaciones no me vienen nada mal, no te parece?"

"Si la verdad que si Rach, más que merecidas las tenés. Y la verdad que la función de hoy ha sido una de tus mejores, al menos de las que yo he visto." Sam le respondió y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Gracias Sam." La diva le agradeció con un breve abrazo.

"Y como tenés estas vacaciones tan merecidas, yo tengo una buena propuesta para que las empieces." Sam le comentó con una sonrisa que no lograba convencer por completo a Rachel.

"Si… y de que se trata esta propuesta?" inquirió curiosa.

"Bueno, te acordás que te comenté que mi hermana Frannie se casa pronto y que tengo que ir un par de semanas a la casa de mis padres, para estar presente en todo el proceso y preparación de la boda?"

"Si… en realidad todo lo que me dijiste fue que tu hermana se casaba y que no mencionara mas el tema. Pero supongo que se te pasó el enojo del otro día entonces?"

"Si, ya te pedí disculpas por eso Rach, pero ya sabés como me ponen los temas familiares… Y si, no te preocupes, ya se me pasó el enojo… Pero volviendo al tema, como estoy prácticamente obligado a ir, y como tus vacaciones ya empezaron, pensé que podías venir conmigo y empezarlas con un viaje a Lima. ¿Qué te parece? " Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

Rachel lo miró escéptica. "Y vos pensaste que Lima y una boda en la residencia Fabray eran una buena idea para empezar mis vacaciones, eh?"

"Bueno… si. Quiero decir…"

"…o queres que vaya con vos porque no queres pasar dos semanas solo con toda tu familia?"

La diva sonrió ante el silencio del rubio. Después de haberse conocido y convivir por los últimos tres años Rachel había aprendido a leer al rubio con extrema facilidad. "No sé Sam. Una boda es un evento demasiado familiar, no creo que corresponda que yo vaya."

"Rach, no te preocupes por eso, a mi familia no le va a importar, a demás va a ir Puck también. Y de verdad quiero que conozcas a Frannie, a ella si vale la pena conocerla." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Si Puck va a ir, para que me necesitas a mi también?"

"Rach, ya sabés como es Puck. Se la va a pasar de cama en cama… por favor…"

"¿Y qué van a pensar tus padres cuando vayas con tu amiga, la chica con dos padres gays, a su casa?"

"… ah… bueno, esa información habría que… omi-tirla?" Sam le dijo con un tono inseguro. "Ya te he contado como son mi padres en cuando a todo ese tema, asique hay ciertas cosas que no necesitan ser contadas allá."

"Sam, no sé. No sé si voy a poder contenerme si escucho comentarios homofóbicos, no creo que pueda, vos sabes lo verborragica que soy. Ya sabés que cuando empiezo a dar uno de mis discursos en defensa de algo, no hay quien me pare, y sinceramente no te puedo prometer que no vaya a dar uno."

"Yo. Yo voy a estar ahí para pararte Rach. Es decir, es obvio que no puedo dejar que hables de de ciertos temas, asique no te preocupes yo voy a estar ahí para controlar que no hables de más. Pero realmente necesito que vengas conmigo. Ya sabés como son mis padres, y yo solo con ellos dos semanas… no sé si lo puedo hacer. Por favor Rach... por favor." Sam le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Rachel soltó un largo suspiro. "Está bien Sam, pero si meto la pata con algún comentario o lo que sea, es tu responsabilidad y no tenés ningún derecho a enojarte conmigo, ok?"

"Si, si, me hago responsable por todo!" respondió el rubio felizmente envolviendo a la mini-diva en un abrazo.

En momentos como estos Sam se daba cuenta lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, y agradecía por tener a Rachel en ella. Durante el secundario, excepto por Puck, el rubio había estado prácticamente solo. La relación con sus padres daba asco. Con Quinn eran prácticamente desconocidos, ni un "hola" por las mañanas se decían. Frannie estaba en la universidad. Y con Puck, aunque de vez en cuando pasaban el rato juntos, el chico del mohicano estaba más preocupado por meterse en los pantalones de todas las chicas en escuela que de otra cosa. Pero el presente no era tan solitario para el rubio, tenía a su mejor amigo como siempre, a Rachel y a unas cuantas personas más que aunque no cumplieran un papel tan grande como los dos anteriores, tenían gran importancia en su vida.

Sam y Rachel se habían conocido hace tres años en Boca de Trucha. El rubio la había atendido y después de servirle un trago, tras verla mal, le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Rachel en ese momento necesitaba alguien en quien descargar sus problemas, _y quien mejor que un desconocido_ había pensado la diva en aquel momento. Rachel le comentó que el motivo por su en aquel entonces actual estado de ánimo, era que esa tarde la habían rechazado en una audición para una abra off-Broadway nuevamente. Luego de eso, pasó a contarle prácticamente toda su historia de vida. La diva había encontrado en Sam a alguien dispuesto a escuchar sus largos "monólogos". Y el rubio con el tiempo encontró en Rachel a una persona sin ningún tipo de prejuicios, completamente dispuesta a escucharlo y ayudarlo si era posible. Después de unos meses de amistad el dúo decidió mudarse juntos, la diva buscando un lugar más grande en el que pasar su vida diaria, y Sam buscando escaparse de Puck y de todas las "amigas" que llevaba habitualmente por las noches, siendo causante de las incontables noches sin dormir que el rubio había pasado.

"Bueno… a todo esto, cuando tenemos que estar en Lima?"

"Pasado mañana a esta hora seguramente ya vamos a estar en el vuelo."

"¿Qué?" Sam la miró confundida.

"Sam! Me estás diciendo que tengo menos de un día y medio para preparar todo? Ni siquiera tengo una lista preparada con todas las cosas que voy a necesitar…"

Sam la miró con diversión. "Rach, tenés un día y medio! A demás son dos semanas. ¿Tantas cosas podes llegar a necesitar por dos semanas?"

"Si Sam. Decime que pasa si me olvido algo acá y en algún momento lo necesito?"

"Lo compras allá y listo."

"Y que pasa si allá no lo consigo?"

"Si no conseguís qué?... ¿De qué estamos hablando?" El rubio se encontró confundido. Sinceramente no siempre lograba seguirle las conversaciones a la diva, en algún punto tarde o temprano se perdía.

"Es hipotético, no importa de que estamos hablando que me pueda olvidar, lo importante es que puedo llegar a olvidármelo… necesito preparar la lista ya." Rachel se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

"Rach, no te preocupes, no vas a necesitar tantas cosas!" le grito, el rubio antes de que Rachel cerrara la puerta.

"Sam! Se ve que no sos consciente de lo importante que es hacer del empaque un proceso ordenado. Es imprescindible para cualquier viaje!" Rachel cerró la puerta irritada.

XxxxxxxxxX

Inmediatamente después de que Rachel se dirigiera al baño del avión, Puck se movió al asiento de adelante junto a Sam. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar desde la conversación hace un par de días.

"Asique… te costó mucho convencer a Rach?"

El rubio miro hacia el baño asegurándose de que la diva no estuviera cerca. "No… no le dije nada en realidad."

"Cómo?… no entiendo… ¿cómo que no le dijiste nada? si está acá viajando con nosotros." Puck cuestionó confundido.

"Si, está acá porque le pedí que me acompañara a la boda. Pero no le dije que la voy a presentar como mi novia."

"Cómo no le dijiste?"

"No, no pude. Estaba seguro de que no iba a acceder a ayudarme, y sinceramente no me podía dar el lujo de que me dijera que no… asique no le dije nada."

"Vos sabés que te va a matar cuando lleguemos allá, no?"

"Espero que no, aunque es muy probable…"

"El qué es probable?" Rachel apareció al lado del dúo que se calló inmediatamente.

"De que hablaban?" insistió la mini-diva.

Puck se levantó para volver a su asiento mientras le respondía. "Que es muy probable que termine consolando a la mitad de las invitadas en la boda… y por consolar me refiero a darles una muestra gratuita del Puckasurus…" le dijo Puck sonriendo sugestivamente.

Rachel rodo los ojos y tomó su asiento sin molestarse en continuar la conversación con Puck.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Vas a tocar timbre o nos vamos a quedar acá parados hasta que se haga de noche Sam?" Puck le preguntó sintiéndose irritado después de haber pasado los últimos tres minutos mirando la entrada de la residencia Fabray esperando a que Sam se dignara a tocar a la puerta.

"Ya voy… Puck! No! No te dije que tocaras!" Puck se había apresurado a la puerta antes de que Sam lo notara. Y antes de que el rubio pudiera decirle algo más a su amigo, la puerta se abrió y seguido aparecieron Russell y Judy, impecables como siempre.

"Sammy! Sam." dijeron prácticamente a la par.

"Mamá, papá." Sam abrazó brevemente a su madre y estrecho la mano de su padre.

"Puck…" dijo Russell con un tono de desdén, el chico del mohicano respondió con un movimiento de cabeza desinteresado. "… y la señorita es…" inquirió Russell dirigiendo la mirada hacia Rachel.

Con una rapidez inusual, antes de que la diva pudiera responder, Sam contestó por ella. "Les presento a mi novia, Rachel Berry."

La sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel, confirmaba que no se había visto venir esas palabras.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y está muy bueno saber lo que piensan.**

**Desde ya pido disculpas por lo errores que pueda tener en cuanto a lo relacionado con Broadway, tengo practicamente cero conocimiento en el tema, aunque trato de informarme antes de escribir algo. Igual pido disculpa por futuros errores que pueda cometer.**


	3. El Reencuentro

**Cpaítulo 3: El Reencuentro**

"Podes usar el placar completo para poner todas tu cosas si queres Rach. Yo no traje mucho así que lo voy a dejar en la maleta…"

"Me estás tomando el pelo Sam?" Rachel lo miró incrédula. "Vas a hacer de cuenta como si lo de recién no hubiera pasado?"

"Rach… escuchame, tenés que entender que no te quise mentir…" El rubio la miró con ojos suplicantes mientras trataba de aclararle la situación.

"Pero lo hiciste!" Rachel lo interrumpió alterada. "Me trajiste a tu casa diciendo que me necesitabas, que no podías estar estas dos semanas solo con tu familia y cuando llegamos acá me presentas como tu novia? TU NOVIA! ¿Cómo vas a hacer algo así Sam?"

"Rach, dejame…" Sam trató de continuar con la explicación en vano. La diva lo interrumpió una vez más, completamente inmersa en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Y agradecé! Mira Sam, agradecé que utilicé casi al instante mis habilidades de actuación. Porque, qué pretendías que pasara cuando dijiste que yo era tu novia? No sé qué hubieras hecho si hubiera sido otra y no yo. Ya me doy cuenta porque me trajiste a mí, no creo que nadie más hubiera podido sacar a flote una situación como la de recién." Rachel concluyó con un notable tono de superioridad.

"Exacto Rachel. Vos sos la única que me podía ayudar con esto. Además sos mi mejor amiga y confío cien por ciento en vos, sino nunca te hubiera metido en esto, lo sabes." Las palabras del rubio comenzaban de a poco a ablandar la enfurecida diva.

"De todos modos, no se justifica con nada que me hayas mentido así." Rachel dijo en un tono cortante, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar ir el enojo.

"Si yo te hubiera pedido que vinieras conmigo pretendiendo ser mi novia, porque necesitaba que mis padres estén un cien por cien seguros de que soy heterosexual, hubieras dicho que si?"

"No, pero…"

"Ves. No me quedaba otra Rachel, nunca hubieras accedido a venir conmigo."

Rachel resopló y trató de no sentirse aún más irritada. "Igualmente Sam, no está bien que me hayas mentido. Creí que teníamos la confianza suficiente como para no hacernos algo así. Me pusiste en una situación de la que prácticamente no puedo salir. Y sinceramente no puedo creer que hayas pensado que todo esto era una buena idea."

"No, Rach… Sé muy bien que es una mala idea. Pero no podía hacer nada más. Me tenés que entender. Mi padre empezó a preguntar y a preguntar por mi novia, y a decir que la tenía que traer a la boda de Frannie si o si. Y bueno como ya te había comentado que hace un tiempo les había dicho que vos eras mi novia…"

"Si, pero una cosa es decirle a tus padres por teléfono que soy tu novia y otra muy distinta es traerme engañada y presentarme como tal!" De a poco el enojo volvía a brotar en la diva.

"Lo sé, lo sé… y me doy cuenta de que estuvo muy mal lo que hice Rach, muy mal… ni siquiera sé como hice para mentirte… ¿Cómo te pude mentir así? Sos prácticamente una hermana para mí… no sé cómo te pude hacer esto Rach… perdoname." Sam se sentía terrible por haber sido tan egoísta. Por no haber pensado en su amiga antes de meterla en la situación actual. Rachel lo miró comprensiva y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

"Está bien Sam, te entiendo. Imagino que tener padres como los tuyos deber ser una gran presión. Y que quieras o no inconscientemente debes tener algún tipo de sumisión a cumplir con lo que te exigen. Lo único que te pido es que no me vuelvas a mentir con algo así, ok? Vos también sos prácticamente familia para mí. Sos como el hermano que nunca tuve." Rachel le dijo con una sonrisa. "Y si hay algo que en mi familia no se hace es mentir. Yo confío ciegamente en vos, y quiero creer que vos también confias en mi. Así que no hay ninguna necesidad en mentir."

"Te prometo que no te voy a volver a mentir con algo así Rach. Te lo prometo." Sam le dio una sonrisa autentica y envolvió a la diva en un fuerte abrazo.

"Ni con algo así, ni con nada. No más mentiras." Rachel le dijo mientras continuaban abrazados.

"Por supuesto. No más mentiras. Tenés mi palabra." El rubio le aseguró y concluyó el abrazo. "Entonces… esto significa que vas a pretender ser mi novia durante el tiempo que estemos acá? ¿Significa que me vas a ayudar?" Sam inquirió con un tono de esperanza y desesperación en la voz.

Rachel rodo los ojos y respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Si Sam, te voy a ayudar. Aunque todo esto vaya en contra de mis principios. Es decir, todavía estoy en desacuerdo con que ocultes tu sexualidad y más aún en que mientas de esta manera… Pero estoy segura de que estas dos semanas se van a convertir en una gran experiencia para mí. Después de todo voy a tener que poner en práctica mis mejores habilidades de actuación. Pretender ser la novia de tu homosexual mejor amigo en frente de su familia de fanáticos religiosos y de otros potenciales desconocidos que quien sabe qué tipo de principios y valores tengan, que puedan a llegar a modificar mi visión y mis elecciones en cuanto a cómo llevar todo el proceso de actuación, no va a ser fácil. No es algo que se pueda realizar creíblemente sin algún tipo de preparación previa. No te parece?"

Sam la miró perdido, tratando de procesar todo lo que Rachel había dicho. Después de unos segundos optó por asentir con la cabeza, lo que al parecer dejó satisfecha a la diva quien continuó hablando.

"Sin embargo, me queda una simple duda Sam."

"Decime."

"Todo esto, fue idea tuya?"

"No… Puck me dio la idea en realidad." Sam le dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

"Lo sabia! Todo esto gritaba "Puck" desde el momento en el que abriste la boca para presentarme a tus padres. Ugh, Sam, todavía no aprendiste que las ideas de Puck son siempre malas?"

"Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no me quedaba otra."

"Vos sabes que las probabilidades de que todo esto termine bien son muy escasas, no?"

"Si Rach, lo sé… solamente esperemos que la suerte esté de mi lado." Sam respondió tratando de sonreír.

"Esperemos." La diva le dijo con una mirada compasiva.

"Sabés cual era la otra idea de Puck, si vos no accedías a ayudarme?" Dijo Sam tratando de mejorar el humor actual.

"No sé, y tampoco estoy segura de querer saber."

"Contratar a una prostituta para que se hiciera pasar por vos." Le comentó el rubio soltando una breve risa. El rostro de Rachel se transformó instantáneamente a una expresión de puro horror.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Todo esto va a terminar mal Kurt. Sé que va a terminar mal." Quinn le comentaba al chico mientras desempacan las maletas en su antigua habitación.

"Si le pones tanta mala onda a la situación seguro que va a terminar mal. A demás, el que tendría que estar entrando en pánico acá, soy yo. Vos viste como me miró tu padre?"

"Y vos también Kurt, como pretendes que te mire?" Dijo Quinn con un resoplo. "¿Tenías necesidad de venir vestido así?" La rubia dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo. "Te dije que hicieras un esfuerzo por estar un poco mas varonil, un poco nada más."

"Esto es lo que soy Quinn. Además, no tuviste ninguna queja todo este tiempo que estuvimos de novios y vas a empezar ahora?" Kurt le respondió con un tono bromista.

"Bueno, vestiste como quieras. Pero que quede claro que el día de nuestra boda, la que va de vestido soy yo."

"Espero que no tengamos que llegar tan lejos." El chico le respondió con cara de horror.

"Con que sobrevivamos esta semana a mi me alcanza. No te imaginas como me estoy arrepintiendo de todo esto. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude llegar hasta acá. Va a ser un desastre, estoy segura."

"Cariño, tranquilizate. No dijeron tus padres que tu hermano vino con su novia? Pensa en positivo, quizás ellos son aún más disfuncionales que nosotros." Kurt comentó tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amiga.

"Ugh! ni me hagas acordar de Sam. No lo veo desde que me fui a vivir a New York, y no me hace ningún tipo de gracia tener que volver a convivir con él por dos semanas. Encima mi madre me está insistiendo para que hable con él desde que me llamó para comunicarme todo lo de la boda."

"Un ser tan despreciable es este Sam, que lo odias tanto? Como hablas de él, las pocas veces que lo haces, me lo imagino con cuernos y echando fuego por la boca. La reencarnación de Satán prácticamente." Dijo Kurt en un tono sarcástico.

"Lo es. Y yo si fuera vos, no volvería a pronunciar ese nombre en esta casa."

"Sam?"

"Satán. A mis padres no les gusta demasiado escuchar palabras de ese tipo." Quinn le dijo en forma de advertencia. "Y a Sam trata de no nombrarlo cuando estés a mi alrededor y vamos a estar bien."

"Ugh, ya te salta la zorra controladora de adentro."

"Mira Kurt, quiero que estas dos semanas se hagan lo más llevaderas posibles, para ambos. Y si, desgraciadamente si queremos que eso pase, hay que controlar casi hasta el último detalle de lo que hagamos. Asique te pido por favor que prestes mucha tención a lo que te voy a decir. Y si es posible grabatelo en la cabeza, ok?"

"Si Señorita Fabary." Respondió el chico rodando los ojos y con un tono sarcástico.

"Bien. Es sencillo. Para empezar no hables de sexualidad ni hagas comentarios que tengan algún tipo, por más inocente que sea, de connotación sexual. Si mis padres hacen algún comentario homofóbico, te quedas callado…"

"No sé si voy a poder hacer eso Quinn. Vos sabes que yo soy muy defensivo con ese tipo de cosas." La interrumpió Kurt no queriendo prometer algo que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

"Por favor Kurt… si… si te aguantas todos los comentarios sin decir nada… te… te prometo que cuando volvamos a New York, vamos de compras y te dejo elegirme lo que quieras." La rubia le dijo arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que le había ofrecido a su amigo, sabiendo que esa salida sería una tortura.

"Lo que yo quiera, eh?... Y no te vas a quejar ni oponer a nada de lo que yo elija?" Cuestionó con interés.

"Si no me queda otra." Quinn le dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

"Echo." Kurt le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber hecho este trato. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema. Entonces quedamos en que te tenés que aguantar los comentarios. Tampoco hables de religión, aunque conociendo a mis padres el tema va a ser tocado repetidas veces, así que vos trata de permanecer al margen, ok? Demás está decir que lo que dice mi padre es ley prácticamente. Asique tarta de coincidir siempre con él." Quinn estableció, remarcando la palabra "siempre" fuertemente. "Y Por favor no hables de moda." La rubia concluyó y Kurt le respondió con una expresión horrorizada.

"Y se supone que compórtame así va a ser fácil? Pretendes que no hable de moda por dos semanas? Vos estás loca Quinn. Y te aviso que todo esto te va costar mucho más que una salidita al shopping. Porque prácticamente me estas empujando de nuevo al closet, nada más que esta vez ni siquiera puedo espiar lo que hay afuera."

"Kurt no seas exagerado! Son dos semanas nada más. Igual por las dudas sé cuidadoso mientras estás acá."

"Que sea cuidadoso con qué?"

"Ya sabes que mis padres extremistas religiosos. Quien te dice y para cuando volvamos a casa te convirtieron en heterosexual sin que te dieras cuenta." La rubia bromeó soltando una risa.

Kurt la miró divertido. "Lo dudo mucho. Si no funciono con vos definitivamente no va a dar ningún tipo de resultado conmigo."

XxxxxxxxxX

"A todo esto, donde está Puck?"

"Dijo que tenía que visitar a unas viejas amigas. Te dije que se la iba a pasar de cama en cama."

"Pero apenas llegamos hace menos de dos horas." Rachel respondió mirando el costoso reloj que colgaba de la pared. "Algún día sentará cabeza ese chico? No puede seguir así para toda la vida."

"Rach, es Puck, está en su naturaleza ser un mujeriego y pensar solo en sexo." El rubio dijo entre risas.

"Si, pero… Sam? Estás bien?" La mini-diva cuestionó preocupada al ver el repentino cambio en el rostro de su amigo. De golpe la sonrisa que el rubio tenia mientras habían estado hablando de Puck se transformo en una expresión completamente seria y dura.

"Quinn." Sam dijo con notable desdén en su tono.

"Sam." Respondió la rubia con desprecio y bajó los últimos escalones hacia el living situándose a una buena distancia del dúo.

"Así que… esta es tu hermana Sam?" Dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa amable.

Los hermanos que parecían estar teniendo algún tipo de conversación interna con la mirada, dirigieron su atención a la diva cuando la escucharon hablar.

"Si Rach. Esta es Quinn. Mi hermana."

"Un gusto." Rachel dijo extendiendo la mano mientras daba unos pasos hacia la rubia.

Mientras Rachel se acercaba para estrechar su mano, Quinn la examino desconfiada. La rubia no podía dejar de pensar que su hermano al menos tenía muy buen gusto. La mujer era completamente hermosa y definitivamente del tipo de Quinn. Y esa sonrisa, que preciosa sonrisa, pensaba. A simple vista la chica parecía extremadamente amable y simpática. Quinn escucho que alguien se aclaró la garganta y salió repentinamente del trance en el que parecía haber estado. Dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando de arriba a abajo a la novia de su hermano por los últimos dos minutos.

"Así que esta es tu novia?" Preguntó mirando a la diva con desprecio e ignorando la mano ofrecida. La chica era preciosa, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero era la novia de su hermano, y si había algo que Quinn despreciaba casi tanto como a Sam, era cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

"Si. Es mi novia." Sam respondió y le dio un medio abrazo protectoramente a Rcahel, quien lucía confundida por la dura reacción de la rubia. Después de todo ella solo estaba intentando ser amable y cortés. Cómo alguien que no la conocía podía tratarla tan mal. Quizás Quinn era exactamente como Sam la pintaba, pensaba la mini-diva.

"Y tu novio? Mamá mencionó que venias con el." Dijo Sam con un tono sobrador.

"Vine con él, pero no es nada que te incumba."

"Bueno, vos le preguntaste si yo era la novia. Creo que corresponde…"

"Y vos con qué derecho te metes en la conversación? Estoy hablando con mi hermano, asique porque mejor no cerras la boca?" Quinn interrumpió a la diva con su mejor actitud de HBIC.

"No te metas con Rachel." Sam dio un paso adelante interponiéndose entre las dos mujeres. Sin embargo Rachel rápidamente movió al rubio y se paró cara a cara con Quinn, sin ningún interes en quedarse callada.

"Disculpáme?" Dijo la diva irritada. "Vos quien te crees que sos, que podes hablarme así y ser tan grosera?"

"Esta es MI casa. Y te metiste en MI conversación. Y ni siquiera te conozco, que te hace pensar que mereces el menor gesto de amabilidad de mi parte?" Mientras Quinn y Rachel continuaban discutiendo, el rubio en vano, intentaba intervenir en la disputa. Cada vez que pretendía avanzar e interponerse entre ambas la diva lo empujaba hacia atrás, no queriendo ser interrumpida.

"Modales se llaman. Simples modales, pero se ve que no sabes mucho de la materia. No debes haber…"

"A mí no quieras venir a darme una clase de nada. Ni siquiera tenes la altura suficiente para discutir conmigo. De donde saliste de un tacho de basura?"

"Eso si que no te lo voy a permitir! Mi altura no interfiere en lo absoluto con mi capacidad intelectual, que se ve que es notablemente mayor que la tuya. No tenes…"

"OH POR DIOS!" El grito de Kurt atrajo la atención del trío, que dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras al escucharlo.

"OH POR DIOS!" Dijo nuevamente Kurt a los gritos mientras bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad sorprendente.

"Que pasa Kurt?" Quinn cuestionó sumamente irritada con toda la situación.

"Oh por dios! Es Rachel Berry!" Dijo Kurt completamente excitado, ya habiéndose unido al trío en el living. "Quinn, es Rachel Berry!" La expresión de la diva se transformó instantáneamente y le dio una autentica sonrisa al excitado chico.

"La misma." Dijo Rachel acomodándose el cabello sin dejar de sonreír.

Sam y Quinn presenciaban la situación con una expresión confusa casi calcada, después de todo eran familia.

"Rachel Berry, una de las más recientes estrellas de Broadway." Kurt respondió con desesperación, mientras trataba de abanicarse con las manos.

La sonrisa de la diva creció aún más si fuera posible, sintiéndose completamente orgullosa de que la reconocieran por su reciente trabajo. Rachel no era "la estrella" de Broadway, sin embargo era al menos una. Y sin duda este último año había sido altamente exitoso. La obra que había protagonizado sinceramente no era una de las mejores. Sin embargo todas las criticas decían que prácticamente la única razón para ir a ver la obra eran "la Srta. Berry y su sobresaliente interpretación".

"No puedo creer que te estoy viendo en persona." El chico continuaba sumamente excitado.

"Bueno. Yo…"

"Y a mí que me importa quién es Rachel Berry!" Quinn estableció enfurecida ante toda la situación.

"Quinn! Un poco más de respeto por favor. La señorita Berry…"

"No. Me. Interesa. Vamos a la habitación Kurt. Ya!" El chico la miró atónito, dándose cuenta de que probablemente había interrumpido en un mal momento.

"Pero…" Kurt trató de razonar, sin embargo Quinn lo cortó rápidamente.

"Ya. Kurt."

"Así que este es tu novio?" Sam inquirió con un tono escéptico, mirando al afeminado chico.

"Si. Es mi novio. Algún problema?" La rubia respondió duramente no soportando el tono de su hermano. Sam simplemente la miró y optó por no responder. Quinn tomó a Kurt del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró por las escaleras.

"Perdón por toda la situación de recién Rach. No me imaginé que fuera a pasar algo así."

"Está bien Sam, no fue tu culpa. No te preocu…"

"Vi su última obra señorita Berry. Simplemente maravillosa!" Kurt gritó desde algún lugar en el piso de arriba.

"Cerrá la boca Kurt!" se escucho gritar a la rubia.

* * *

**Bueno acá empezó bien la historia, los primeros dos capítulos eran más que nada una introducción. Díganme que les pareció, si les gustó o no. Gracias por leer!**


	4. A Cenar con los Fabray

**Primero que nada se agradecen un montón los comentarios y las alertas, dan ganas de continuar escribiendo.**

**Y para aclarar dos cosas nada más. Primero, más adelante se va a entender por que se llevan tan mal Quinn y Sam. Y segundo, sé que nadie se creería que Kurt es hetero. Pero ese es el punto, se supone que está escrito con humor. **

**Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo. **

* * *

******Capítulo 4: **A Cenar con los Fabray

"Quinn! Es Rachel Berry!" Kurt decía indignado mientras la rubia lo empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba rápidamente la puerta. "Cómo no me vas a dejar hablar con ella? No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ver en persona a una estrella de Broadway. Y cómo la vas a tratar así, no sabés…"

"Kurt." Quinn lo interrumpió con un tono sumamente duro. "Ya te dije que no me interesa que sea Rachel Berry, estrella de Broadway. Puede ser la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra y aún así no me va a importar. Es la novia de mi hermano y es completamente odiosa."

"Como podes decir eso si apenas la conociste por cuanto? ¿Cinco minutos?" El chico cuestionó irritado.

"De hecho, deben haber sido unos diez. Diez minutos de mi vida que no voy a recuperar jamás, perdidos con Sam y el odioso proyecto de diva que tiene como novia." La rubia estableció con desprecio.

"Primero, no es un proyecto, es una diva Quinn." La rubia rodo los ojos irritada. "Y segundo, a mí me pareció simpática y muy amable. Y por lo que…"

"Por qué no te vas con ella entonces? Andá y pedile que sea tu mejor amiga." Quinn estaba completamente enfurecida. La rubia no había tenido un arranque de este tipo desde hace un par de años y Sam y su novia habían logrado desestabilizarla en cuestión de minutos.

"Si te vas a poner en modo zorra conmigo, me parece que sí, prefiero remplazarte por ella… Mira Quinn, yo no sé que pasó allá abajo qué fue tan grave, pero tratá de no agarrártela conmigo. Porque después de todo vos fuiste la que me pidió ayuda y es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, ok?" El chico le respondió tomando el comentario anterior de la rubia sumamente ofensivo.

Quinn lo miró un momento y enseguida se arrepintió por haberse desquitado con su mejor amigo. Después de todo era cierto, Kurt estaba acá para ayudarla y ella no había echo más que tratarlo igual o peor que a su hermano. La rubia sabía desde el momento en el que le informaron de la boda que los choques con el rubio serían inevitables. Sn embargo, no había contado con que la novia de Sam pudiera irritarla tanto o más que el chico en cuestión. No obstante así era, Rachel había sacado a flote toda la personalidad de HBIC que Quinn había mantenido calma por años. _Quien se cree que es? Hablarme así en mi propia casa. Que cree, que porque trabaja en Broadway me puede pasar por encima? A mí no me va a pisotear como debe hacer con todo el mundo. _Los pensamientos viajaban sin control por su mente y la furia volvía a brotar de solo pensar en la diva. La rubia volvió a mirar a Kurt y trató de calmarse por el bien de su amigo.

"Tenés razón…" dijo Quinn con un largo suspiro "perdón, no me tengo que desquitar con vos, lo sé. Es que… te juro que… ugh, esos dos sacaron lo peor de mi en cuestión de segundos Kurt… lo peor es ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con Sam por dos semanas, sino que también tengo que soportar a la odiosa de su novia."

"Me parece que estas siendo demasiado dura Quinn, apenas la conoces."

"Y con eso me alcanza. No tengo ningún tipo de intención en conocerla mejor. Es la novia de mi hermano. No quiero tener nada que ver ni con él ni con nada que esté mínimamente relacionado con él."

"Quinn no seas así, porque no tratas de empezar de nuevo? Vas, te disculpas y quién sabe, quizás hasta se terminen llevando bien."

Quinn le dirigió una mirada, que si las miradas mataran, el chico estaría muerto y enterrado seis metros bajo tierra. "No me pienso disculpar. No tengo porque disculparme. La que debería disculparse es ella. Ella fue la desubicada que se metió en MI conversación, ok Kurt?"

Kurt la miró unos segundos hasta que decidió darse por vencido con el tema. El sabía más que bien cuando no presionarla, y la mirada en su amiga era una clara advertencia de que esta vez no era una excepción. El chico debía reconocer que este lado de Quinn le provocaba escalofríos, la mirada de la rubia a veces podía ser tan vacía y sombría. Pero Kurt había aprendido a ver más allá de esa parte de su mejor amiga, que no era más que un rincón lleno de dolor y secretos pidiendo desesperadamente sentir un poco de alivio. "Está bien Quinn. Hace lo que quieras, pero tratá de no olvidarte que yo estoy de tu lado, si? No es a mí a quien tenés que atacar, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que haya alguien a quien tengas que atacar. Pero si lo haces, intenta de que no sea a mí, ok?"

"Lo sé Kurt… pero es que simplemente a veces se me va de las manos y no me puedo controlar a mí misma. Pero te advierto que en estas dos semanas es muy probable" dijo Quinn remarcando la palabra "muy". "que me vayas a ver seguido como estuve hace un rato. Con Sam, mi padres y ahora esa otra, no creo que me pueda controlar." Quinn concluyo con una sonrisa tratando de no alarmar demasiado a su amigo.

"Bien." El chico respondió con una expresión insegura en su rostro. "Yo espero no estar presente cuando ocurran esas situaciones, porque te había visto enojada antes, pero como te pusiste hoy, jamás. Y francamente Quinn, das miedo." El chico le comento con sinceridad.

"Bueno por algo fui la HBIC de McKinley, no?"

"Me imaginaba que había sido por tu dulzura." Kurt le dijo sarcásticamente y ambos rieron. "A todo esto. Me dijiste un millón de cosas de tu hermano, que era lo peor, que no lo soportabas, que emergió tártaro prácticamente. Pero no mencionaste que estaba tan lindo." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y una mirada sugestiva.

Quinn solo rodó los ojos y suspiró.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Frannie!" Sam recibía felizmente a su hermana mayor en el living, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

"Sam, cómo estás? No te veo desde la navidad pasada! Podrías ir a visitarme alguna vez a L.A. no te cuesta nada." Frannie le respondió concluyendo el abrazo y dándole un leve golpe en el brazo en forma de reprimenda.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero te prometo que cuando menos te lo esperes, voy a ir." El chico le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Te tomo la palabra. Mira que…"

"Para, para! Tampoco me exijas tanto que vos no has ido a verme a New York ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera conoces el bar."

"Ah, cierto." La rubia dijo con un tono bromista. "Aún no he tenido el placer de conocer Boca de Trucha." Le dijo abriendo los ojos con un falso asombro. "De verdad Sam, como te pudo convencer Puck de ponerle ese nombre?" Dijo la mujer sin poder contener la risa.

"Ni siquiera yo sé cómo me convenció. Un día le estaba diciendo que por nada del mundo iba a dejar que nombráramos el bar Boca de Trucha y al próximo estábamos instalando el cartel." Sam le respondió igualando la risa de su hermana. "Es Puck, ya sabés como es el. De un modo u otro siempre consigue lo que quiere." El chico vio que detrás de su hermana se acercaba Rachel con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al pensar que la diva al fin conocería al único miembro de su familia que valía la pena conocer. "Rach, veni. Esta es Frannie." Le comunico con un tono alegre extendiéndole una mano a la mini-diva quien la tomó.

"Un gusto." Rachel dijo amablemente estrechando la mano de Frannie. "Sam habla todo el tiempo de vos, es un placer conocerte al fin." Comentó con sinceridad.

"Esta debe ser Rachel entonces." Frannie dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la diva.

"Si, ella…"

"Frannie!" Quinn interrumpió la conversación antes de que el rubio lograra terminar la frase, y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para darle un abrazo a su hermana. Kurt iba detrás de ella con una expresión confusa. Después de todo no era normal ver a su mejor amiga tan contenta.

"Quinn, tanto tiempo! Tenés que dejar de prometerme que vas a ir de visita, si no lo haces nunca."La rubia más alta le dijo mientras se abrazaban.

"Bueno, vos tampoco has ido nunca a New York, así que mejor no te quejes." Quinn le respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa poco común en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Rachel observaba el intercambio asombrada. La sonrisa en Quinn era completamente autentica. La rubia parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido hace un par de horas atrás. _Hasta parece simpática. Que linda sonrisa que tiene y que par de ojazos por dios! Sin duda es una de las mujeres más_ _hermosas que he conocido. _Rachel se encontró mirando a la rubia y sonriendo inconscientemente hasta que Quinn le dirigió una mirada. La diva miró hacia otro lado rápidamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer distraída, no obstante, sabiendo que la rubia la había visto.

"Si, lo sé. Tengo que ir a visitarlos a ambos. Pero ya saben que soy una mujer muy ocupada." Frannie dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiendo las palabras a sus hermanos. "Quinn! no me vas a presentar a tu…" Inquirió repentinamente viendo al chico que se encontraba al lado de su hermana.

"Ah, sí! Perdón." Dijo Quinn y dirigió la mirada hacia Kurt. "Frannie, el es Kurt, mi novio. Kurt, ella es mi hermana."

Frannie la miró con una expresión entre confusa y divertida, de algún modo esperando que le estuvieran haciendo un chiste. Cuando el chico simplemente se acerco a estrechar su mano y amablemente dijo "Mucho gusto" la rubia alta se dio cuenta de que lo establecido no era ningún tipo de broma. "Igualmente." Respondió finalmente, un tanto confundida. "Pero Quinn… no mencionaste que Kurt era tu compañero de piso?"

"Si… y, y es mi novio también." La rubia respondió nerviosa ganando unas cuantas miradas confusas.

"Se dio con los años." Kurt tomó las riendas de la conversación, tratando de ayudar a su amiga. "Convivimos un tiempo, y bueno, después... el amor simplemente tocó a nuestra puerta…" Dijo son una sonrisa y tomando la mano de la rubia con cariño. Quinn le dio un fuerte apretón al cual el chico respondió con un silencioso "ouch", mientras le advertía con la mirada que cerrara la boca de inmediato. _En que estaba pensando cuando le pedí a Kurt que me ayudar con esto._

El rostro de Frannie se tornó con una sonrisa de complicidad que solo ella comprendía y sin responder nada dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano y Rachel. "Y no me van a decir que con ustedes dos pasó lo mismo?" Cuestionó sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

"S-si, de hecho…" Los nervios se hacían sumamente notorios en el chico Fabray. "fue… fue algo como…"

"No, de hecho, no fue tan así." Rachel comenzó a hablar y enseguida sintió la mirada de Quinn encima suyo. La diva se sentía confundida ante la presencia de la rubia, la había conocido solo por un par de horas y sin embargo era una de las pocas personas que lograban ponerla nerviosa. Aunque por supuesto los nervios no se hacían notar exteriormente, después de todo era una actriz y con los años había aprendido a ocultarlos a la perfección. "Sam me cortejó por un buen tiempo, cuando…"

"Te cortejó?" Interrumpió la voz de Quinn duramente. "¿En qué época te quedaste? ¿Quien usa esa expresión en este siglo?"

Frannie miro a su hermana confundida. La rubia alta había estado tratando de analizar toda la situación desde el momento en el que Kurt había aparecido, sin embargo con cada minuto que pasaba el escenario se hacía cada vez más confuso.

"Quizás si tuvieras un vocabulario adecuado utilizarías mas la frase." Respondió Rachel automáticamente.

"Quizás si vos tuvieras modales, esta no es tu casa…"

"Que no tengo modales? Disculpáme pero la que está siendo completamente grosera sos vos…"

"Señoritas! ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? No hay necesidad de discutir…" Kurt intentaba calmar la situación mientras Frannie presenciaba la discusión totalmente confundida. Sam ya se había resignado, claramente la diva no quería ser defendida, y al parecer cada vez que se cruzaran Rachel y su hermana, las disputas iban surgir inevitablemente.

"Yo grosera? Me estás tomando el pelo? vos sos una desubicada que se cree…" La discusión poco a poco subía de tono. Rachel y Quinn parecían ya no estar consientes de la presencia de las otras tres personas en la habitación, y seguían discutiendo completamente inmersas en la pelea. No notaron ni cuando sonó el timbre, ni cuando la rubia alta se excusó a abrir la puerta, ni cuando Kurt y Sam empezaron una conversación.

Mientras Frannie se dirigía a la puerta no podía dejar de pensar que estas dos semanas resultarían mucho más interesantes y entretenidas de lo que ella había creído. _Estos dos son increíbles. Traer a alguien para que se haga pasar por su pareja. _La rubia se reía internamente de lo ridículos que podían llegar a ser Quinn y Sam a veces. Frannie sabía que ambos eran gay desde hace años, aunque ninguno de los dos se lo había confesado jamás. Ella había estado presente en algunas situaciones "sospechosas" que en aquellos tiempos había pasado por alto. Pero también sabía que cualquiera que los conociera lo suficientemente bien, tarde o temprano terminaba dándose cuenta que ninguno de los dos era ni mínimamente heterosexual. Hasta Jason, su prometido, se había dado cuenta, luego de pasar un par de festividades conociéndolos a ambos. _La verdad que_ _Quinn podría haber traído a alguien más creíble, porque Kurt es fácil, diez veces más gay que Sam. Bueno, pero qué sentido tiene si mamá y papá igual no se van a dar cuenta, están en una negación tan… "Finn?" _Frannie se encontró con él en la puerta de entrada. El rostro del chico alto con la misma boba expresión que tenía la última vez que lo vio, años atrás.

"Hola Frannie, puedo pasar?" El chico dio un paso adelante.

"No." La rubia se movió para bloquearle el paso. No era ningún tipo de secreto que el chico alto jamás le había caído bien y por eso mismo nunca se tomaba la molestia de ser amable. "No podes pasar." La sonrisa en el rostro de Finn se borro instantáneamente y la miró confundido. "¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué haces acá?" Frannie inquirió con un tono cortante.

"Ah, tu papá me invitó a cenar. Dijo algo de que iba a estar Quinn, y que era un segmento familiar o algo así."

"Evento Finn. No segmento." La rubia alta dijo irritada rodando los ojos. Finalmente abrió la puerta bruscamente y marcho hacia el living sin decir nada más. Finn la siguió detrás, con una boba sonrisa nuevamente plasmada en su cara.

Mientras se acercaba al living, Frannie se dio cuenta que evidentemente Quinn y Rachel no había terminado de discutir. _Bueno… seguro que la presencia de Finn le va a dar fin a la discusión rápidamente_. Pensó con una sonrisa.

"Vino Finn." Frannie anunció aclarándose la garganta.

"… se nota que la altura que te falta la compensas con la boca, porque no te debes callar ni…" Quinn se quedó congelada por un segundo mientras registraba lo que había dicho su hermana. Apartó la mirada de Rachel y automáticamente la dirigió al chico alto. Si su rostro antes tenía una expresión sumamente irritada, ahora era pura de confusión.

"Que haces acá?" Dijo Sam con desprecio antes de que Quinn pudiera abrir la boca. Una de las pocas cosas en común que tenían los hermanos Fabray era sin duda el desprecio hacia Finn. Si, la rubia había salido con él durante todo primer año, pero una vez que habían terminado, Quinn había dejado salir todo lo qué había soportado del chico con cara de bobo durante un año, y el resultado era puro rencor.

"Tu padre mi invito a cenar."

"¿Qué?" Quinn cuestionó incrédula.

"Que tu papá me invito…"

"Si. Ya te entendí Finn." Lo interrumpió la rubia al instante. "Para qué te invitó?" Preguntó entre dientes tratando de contener todas las palabras que querían escaparse de su boca.

Rachel y Kurt compartían casi la misma expresión confusa. Si, habían escuchado hablar de Finn anteriormente, pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que los tres Fabray pudieran despreciarlo tanto. Sam apretaba los puños tratando de aguantarse y no echar al chico alto a la fuerza de su casa. Después de todo Russell lo había invitado. Y Frannie mientras tanto tenía una expresión satisfecha en su rostro al ver la reacción de Finn ante el tono de Quinn.

"Ah…" Finn estaba completamente nervioso. "dijo algo… algo de que ibas a estar vos… y-y…"

"Y que tiene que vaya a estar yo?" El tono de la rubia manteniéndose siempre duro y frio.

"Ah… no s-se, supongo que…"

"Mejor no supongas nada Finn. Hacer una suposición requiere usar el cerebro, y no estoy segura que eso sea saludable para vos." Quinn lo interrumpió con un insulto.

"Gracias Quinn." Le respondió el chico alto con una sonrisa autentica, el resto de la habitación lo miró con confusión.

Quinn rodo los ojos. Finn podía ser tan estúpido a veces, ni siquiera valía la pena tratar de insultarlo. "Este es mi novio." Estableció, agarrando a Kurt del brazo y abrazándolo por la cintura. La rubia quería dejarle bien en claro al chico alto, que ella no estaba disponible. Porque no había nada más molesto que Finn tratando de conquistarla, el chico podía llegar a ser tan insistente, y sin duda él lograba irritarla casi tan rápido como Rachel.

La sonrisa de Finn decayó por un segundo hasta que sitúo la mirada en Rachel, a quien ya había estado mirando unas cuantas veces. "Y ella quien es?" Cuestionó con una de esas sonrías que él tanto creía eran seductoras. Quinn vio la mirada en Finn, y rápidamente leyó las intenciones en el chico alto. Sin saber porque, la sangre empezó a hervir en su interior, y el desprecio hacia Finn se convirtió en pura furia.

"Es mi…" Sam empezó pero Quinn lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Es la novia de Sam. No queres sacarle una foto para ponerla debajo de la almohada? Podrías ser un poco más sutil cuando la miras, no te parece? Te veo las babas desde acá Finn."

La reacción de la rubia sorprendió a Rachel por completo. _Me está defendiendo?_ Se preguntaba la diva y se daba cuenta de que la hermana de Sam era una persona completamente impredecible y hasta bipolar se atrevía a establecer. Después de todo por qué estaba hablado a su favor si hace unos minutos prácticamente se estaban por arrancar las cabezas. La mini-diva decidió que el comportamiento de la rubia era el resultado del despreció hacia Finn y trató de no enloquecerse con el tema.

"Yo no estaba… eso no fue…"

Antes de que Quinn pudiera volver a insultar al chico alto Judy, quien al parecer no había oído o pretendía no haber oído ninguna de las discusiones que se habían desarrollado en la última hora, entró en la habitación. "Chicos, la cena esta lista." Anunció alegremente. "Russell los está esperando en la mesa, porque no van pasando al comedor?"

_Bien… que empiece la cena más desastrosa de mi vida. _Pensaba Quinn mientras se dirigía al comedor.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Bueno, porque no bendice la comida alguno de los invitados." Russell dijo con una sonrisa.

"Rachel es judía."

"Kurt no es creyente."

Sam y Quinn dijeron casi a la par.

La sonrisa del hombre mayos se borró por completo. "Como?"

Rachel miró entre Sam, Quinn y Kurt rápidamente y al ver que nadie respondía tomo el mando de la conversación. "Bueno sí, soy mitad judía. Uno de mis padres es judío y el…"

"Por qué no dejamos que Kurt de las gracias?" Dijo rápidamente Sam no queriendo llevar la conversación hacia nada que tuviera que ver con los padres de Rachel. Si Russell descubría que su tan llamada novia tenía dos padres gay, seguramente la cena se tornaría muy fea.

Quinn le tiró dagas con la mirada a su hermano, y trató responder con el más calmo de los tonos. "Acabo de decir que Kurt no es creyente."

"Tu novio no es creyente. Ya veo." Dijo el hombre mayor con una expresión completamente seria. Kurt bajo la dura mirada de Russell, comenzó a arrepentirse de haber accedido a todo el arreglo con Quinn. "Bueno. Finn, porque no das vos las gracias entonces?"

"Si, no hay problema." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa segura. "A quien hay que darle las gracias?"

Russell cerró los ojos irritado y comenzó a bendecir la comida.

Luego de eso la cena continuó tranquila y mayormente en silencio por un buen rato.

"Frannie, recién me doy cuenta que no te pregunte. ¿Donde está Jason?" Quinn le comentó a su hermana.

"Está en L.A. todavía. A partir de mañana tiene las próximas dos semanas libres. Debe estar llegando mañana sobre el mediodía, calculo. Yo me vine antes porque sabía que Sam y vos llegaban hoy y no podía esperar para verlos." Frannie respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa.

"Es tan lindo que esté toda la familia junta de nuevo." Acotó Judy un tanto emocionada. "... y Finn." Dijo con un tono extraño. Parecía que el único que de los Fabray al que le agradaba Finn, era Russell. "Y cada uno de ustedes ya tiene su respectiva pareja. Frannie vos te casas en dos semanas… estoy tan feliz." La mujer estableció sollozando con un tono alegre.

Quinn quería creer que el extraño comportamiento de su madre se debía a la menopausia, sin embargo estaba segura que eso ya había sucedido hace unos años atrás.

"Se encuentra bien Señora Fabray?" Cuestiono con preocupación Rachel que estaba ubicada a la derecha de la mujer emocionada.

_Que desubicada. Tratando de comprarse a mi madre, pretendiendo preocuparse. Quien se cree que es? _Quinn apretaba los dientes tratando de contenerse para no verbalizar sus pensamientos. Sabía bien que con su padre en la mesa no podía empezar una confrontación con la diva.

"Decime Judy por favor. Y si querida, estoy bien." Respondió Judy con una autentica sonrisa en el rostro. "Solo un poco emocionada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos cenando todos juntos... demasiado tiempo."

"Bueno, pero a alegrarse, porque son dos semanas que tenés para disfrutar de toda la familia junta. Sé que no son suficientes cenas cuando se trata de la familia, pero al menos son unas cuantas, no te parece?" Comento el hombre mayor y la mujer asintió con la cabeza. Quinn y Sam pensado internamente que no eran suficientes, sino demasiadas cenas. "Eso me recuerda que desgraciadamente, como ya te había comentado a vos Judy, mañana estoy viajando a Boston por trabajo. Tengo un caso allá." Russell dijo dirigiendo las palabras a sus hijos. "Pero no se preocupen, es por una semana nada más, después de eso voy a estar completamente libre." El hombre dijo, totalmente ajeno a que sus tres hijos actualmente estaban agradeciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por tener una semana sin su presencia.

"Bueno, todos vamos a estar esperando con ansias a que vuelvas." Dijo Judy con un tono extraño. Quinn la miró miro confundida. La rubia no podía dejar de pensar que algo extraño pasaba con su madre. Sin duda esta mujer no era la misma con la que había convivido durante todo el secundario. Quinn trató de sacudir esa extraña sensación y de concentrarse nuevamente en la conversación.

"Bueno pero basta de sentimentalismos." Russell estableció queriendo acabar con el tema. "Decime Kurt, a qué te dedicas?"

"Soy diseñador de modas." Dijo Kurt automáticamente, con una sonrisa y notable orgullo en su tono.

_AY NO!_ Era todo lo que Quinn podía pensar.


	5. Humor y Malhumor Termina en Confusión

**Buenas, buenas. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! No tengo ninguna excusa que valga la pena, pero simplemente si no tengo ganas de escribir no puedo escribir y es lo que me estuvo pasando. Más vale tarde que nunca, no?**

**Para los que están leyendo mi otra historia, aviso que no hay muchas probabilidades de que la sigua, asique me disculpo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Buen Humor y Malhumor Termina en Confusión**

6:30 sonaba la alarma que indicaba el comienzo del día para Rachel. La mini diva había tenido una noche de sueño muy malo, algo poco usual que solo le sucedía en noches previas al estreno de alguna obra. Rachel se había acostado pensando en todos los eventos que el día había traído, y la mañana no parecía traer ningún tipo de alivio, los mismos pensamientos seguían allí, aún más frescos que el día anterior. Sam, los padres de Sam, la incómoda cena de la noche previa. La diva no podía quitar de su mente todos aquellos acontecimientos.

Rachel no podía evitar pensar en cómo Sam la había engañado y puesto en una posición tan comprometida. Aunque obviamente su primera reacción había sido enojarse, la parte de la diva que amaba al rubio como a un hermano, no podía dejar de sentirse protectora sobre su amigo. ¿Qué más podía hacer que ayudarlo? Después de todo, Sam en Lima, y principalmente en su entorno familiar era aún un homosexual encerrado en el closet. Y con los padres extremistas religiosos que este tenía, parte de Rachel lo compadecía. Russell le había resultado exageradamente religioso y sin duda parecía ser un hombre igualmente estricto. Sin embargo esa había sido solo _la primera impresión _pensaba la diva que había aprendido desde chica a no juzgar un libro por su portada. Judy le había parecido un tanto extraña, y para nada se asemejaba a la descripción que el rubio le había dado. Una mujer fría, superficial y completamente la sombra del hombre mayor, así se la había descripto su amigo. No obstante Rachel había encontrado en su lugar a una mujer completamente sensible y no tan sumisa a su marido. _Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para conocerla mejor. _Frannie por otra parte, le había resultado completamente autentica y agradable aunque un poco rara también. "Lástima que no voy a ser yo la que organice la despedida de soltero de Jason, tendría el lugar perfecto para que fueran Sam y Kurt, se la pasarían bomba." había comentado la rubia alta con una sonrisa extraña que la diva no había logrado descifrar. _Supongo que simplemente debe tener una personalidad extraña._

_Ese otro chico, Finn. Pobre… debía sentirse verdaderamente mal, estuvo toda la cena mirándome con expresión de constipado. Seguramente algo en la comida le cayó mal. Pero fue realmente educado de su parte el permanecer como si nada durante toda la cena. Sin duda es el tipo de chico que hubiera perseguido durante mi adolescencia, lindo, probablemente popular… y tonto. Suerte que maduré. Me pregunto ¿cómo habrá sido la relación con Quinn?_

_Quinn… una mujer hermosa debo admitir, y parece extremadamente inteligente… e interesante. _Rachel se encontraba nuevamente pensando en la rubia de ojos color avellana, pensamientos de Quinn no habían parado de viajar por su mente desde el minuto en el que se habían conocido, o discutido. _Lástima que sea tan odiosa y malhablada. ¿Qué clase de persona ataca verbalmente a un desconocido de esa manera? Bueno… a un desconocido podría ser, pero a mí? Quiero decir, y no es que me quiera vanagloriar ni nada por el estilo, pero sin duda alguna soy una persona extremadamente agradable y simpática, sinceramente no entiendo cómo alguien puede haberme tratado así… Bueno, quizás simplemente tuvo un mal día? cualquiera puede tener un mal día de vez en cuando. Si, probablemente fue solo eso. Estoy segura de que hoy vamos a poder tener un nuevo comienzo. _La diva concluyo con sus pensamientos y procedió a levantarse, plasmando casi mágicamente en su rostro una radiante sonrisa matinal digna de un Berry. Se vistió ruidosamente, sabiendo que Sam era una persona de sueño pesado. Demasiado pesado quizá. Rachel había estado a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco numerosas veces durante su convivencia con el rubio, el chico definitivamente era una persona difícil de despertar lo que había llevado a la diva a concluir en que su amigo probablemente había muerto mientras dormía. Si, la diva de vez en cuando se llevaba un buen susto, y eso que no era una persona fatalista en lo absoluto, aunque seguramente los enfermeros que habían llegado en la ambulancia las dos primeras veces que no había podido despertar a su amigo no pensarían lo mismo.

Rachel cerró la puerta de la habitación y con su usual sonrisa y activa personalidad se encontró lista para correr por las calles de la desconocida e intrigante Lima.

XxxxxxxxxX

6:35, Quinn miraba el reloj por milésima ves. La rubia no había podido dormir en toda la noche, sin duda el día anterior había alterado su organismo por completo. El encuentro con su familia no había resultado para nada como ella lo esperaba. Por supuesto que se había imaginado que todo sería un desastre, pero una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que las cosas salieran a su favor. Quinn contaba con tener un par de peleas con Sam y una cena incomoda con sus padres, pero no se esperaba para nada discutir con la novia de su hermano o a su ex-novio de hace seis años cenando en su casa como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. _La cena fue un desastre_ pensaba. _No puedo creer que Kurt haya dicho que es diseñador, lo tendría que matar. _Luego de haber dicho a que se dedicaba, Kurt había hablado durante unos diez minutos sobre que tipo de vestidos estaba diseñando, sin advertir la mirada horrorizada de Russell, e ignorando el fuerte apretón en la mano que Quinn le estaba dando. Finn había interrumpido el discurso y puesto fin al tópico cuando pregunto si no se suponía que los diseñadores eran todos gays. La mesa había quedado en silencio por un minuto hasta que Frannie cambio de tema. _Mamá estaba tan extraña… ¿estará bien? ¿Habrá pasado algo entre mamá y papá? Porque sinceramente jamás la había visto así… estaba muy rara._ La rubia sabía que sin duda había algo distinto en su madre, jamás había visto a Judy auténticamente emocionada, pero efectivamente lo de anoche no había sido falso. _Bueno, al menos papá se va por una semana. Por lo menos una a mi favor tengo._ _Aunque todo sería aún mejor si no tuviera que ver a Sam y a ese hobbit de novia que tiene._

_Rachel Berry... ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Se piensa que porque tiene un nombre hecho en Broadway es más que yo? De todos modos… me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Sam para terminar con alguien como ella… Seguramente es de esas mujeres completamente superficiales y usa a Sam para mostrarlo y pasearlo como a un perro. _La rubia había estado pensando en la diva durante toda la noche. Siempre era lo mismo, empezaba a repasar los eventos del día anterior y tarde o temprano terminaba pensando en la misma persona, Rachel. _Si, probablemente está con él porque es un chico lindo y nada más, después de todo el cuerpo y la cara es lo único que tiene mi hermano, porque en lo cerebral deja mucho que desear. Seguramente debe ser un hombre fácil de manejar y se está aprovechando de él… Bueno, por mi puede hacer lo quiera. Los dos pueden hacer lo que quieran. Solamente espero verla lo menos posible estas dos semanas… verlos, a los dos. Pero eso sí, si intenta volver a pasar por encima, yo le voy a enseñar. Yo la voy a poner en su lugar a esa enana odiosa. _Quinn concluyó sus pensamientos con una de sus antiguas sonrisas maliciosas incrustada en el rostro.

Decidiendo que le haría bien tomar un poco de aire y sin querer abandonar el ejercicio diario durante la estancia en su vieja casa, la rubia se vistió perezosamente ignorando los pedidos de silencio de Kurt. Después de todo si ella no había podido descansar en toda la noche, ¿por qué Kurt merecía tener ese privilegio?

Quinn cerró la puerta de su vieja habitación ruidosamente y con el antiguo malhumor frecuente de su adolescencia se dirigió a correr por las calles de la aburrida y fastidiosa Lima.

XxxxxxxxxX

Quinn regresaba a su casa después de haber corrido por casi una hora. Desde la esquina podía ver a dos personas en la entrada de la mansión. Lo primero que reconoció fue la voz de Rachel. _Ugh, y yo que esperaba tener un buen día, _pensaba la chica mientras rodaba los ojos exasperada. Darse cuenta que Finn era la persona acompañando a la diva no le llevó mucho tiempo. El chico lucía como un poste de luz parado en frente de Rachel. _No, definitivamente hoy no va ser mi día._

"Sos muy linda."

"Gracias… de nuevo… ya me lo habías dicho."

Las palabras incómodas de Rachel y el tono libidinoso de Finn habían hecho hervir la sangre en la rubia casi de inmediato.

"De verdad creo que deberíamos salir, haríamos una linda pareja vos y yo, no te parece?" el chico comentaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

El rostro de la mini-diva se torno entre sorprendido y confuso. "Ehh… Finn… de verdad me-me siento halagada" le respondía amablemente. "…pero ya te dije que estoy con S…"

Quinn que se había apresurado los últimos pasos hasta la puerta de su casa, interrumpió a la diva antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. "Es la novia de mi hermano. ¿Vos sos tonto Finn? ¿Te estás tratando de levantar a la novia de mi hermano?" le dijo con el tono despectivo usualmente dirigido hacia el chico alto, solo que esta vez la rubia estaba más enfurecida que nunca.

"No… y-yo solo… s-solo le decía… que… ahh que…" La sonrisa de Finn fue remplazada de inmediato por los nervios y el tartamudeo que Quinn siempre le provocaba.

"ahh que... ¿No sabés hablar? ¿Tanto te cuesta modular?" Quinn continuaba insultando al chico mientras Rachel presenciaba la escena boquiabierta.

"N-no, yo…" el chico alto se aclaró la garganta rápidamente y continuo hablando. "…no estaba tratando de-de seducirla ni nada p-por el estilo, solamente quería…" La risa sarcástica de la rubia lo interrumpió.

"¿Seducirla?" Quinn cuestionó aún riéndose. "Te queda muy grande esa palabra Finn. Vos no podrías seducir ni a una mesa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías seducir a una chica como Rachel?" la chica continúo hablando ganándose algo similar a una expresión de enojo por parte de Finn. "¿Qué? ¿Tenés algo para decir? Porque mejor no respondes mi pregunta, ¿No te da vergüenza querer levantarte a la novia de mi hermano? Vos sinceramente no tenes ningún tipo de códigos…" la oración fue cortada por Rachel que finalmente había salido del trance en el que había estado por los últimos minutos.

"Tampoco fue tan así Quinn. No hay necesidad de discutir." La diva estableció tratando de calmar la situación. Verdaderamente el chico no le agradaba demasiado, pero se veía que el mismo no era de lo más inteligente, probablemente había confundido todos los datos en su cabeza y esto no era más que un simple malentendido. "Seguramente Finn no entendió que yo estaba con Sam y se confundió. Porque mejor no nos calmamos y…"

"No, no, no. Yo lo conozco bien a Finn, y acá no hubo ningún malentendido. Es imposible no entender las palabras –es la novia de Sam- hasta para Finn." Quinn continuaba dirigiéndose al chico alto con la misma furia y sin hesitar un segundo sus palabras. "¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi casa un lunes a las 8 de la mañana? Contestá."

"Russell… m-me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera… q-que estaba invitado a todo esto de la boda de tu-tu hermana… y bue-bueno, vine a desayunar c-con tu familia… y justo la e-encontré a Rcahel acá… y nos pusimos a charlar…"

"Te pusiste a acosarla querrás decir." El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la acusación, si había algo que no necesitaba era una denuncia por acoso. "Y Russell no está. Asique como esta es mi casa, retiro todas las invitaciones que se te hayan hecho. No vengas a desayunar, ni a cenar ni a saludar a nadie, si es posible te sugiero que ni pases por la vereda de mi casa. ¿Entendido?"

Finn se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos y tratando de sonar firme finalmente respondió. "Y-y que si Rachel quiere charlar conmigo?" la diva lo miró confundida, _definitivamente a este chico le cuesta entender las cosas, _pensaba. "¿Q-qué pasa si, si quiere sa-salir a tomar algo conmigo?" Quinn cerró los ojos exasperada, tratando de controlar la furia que las palabras del chico alto le estaban provocando. "Porque vos n-no la dejas responder, llegaste y-y ella estaba por contestarme, pero vos interrumpiste."

"Finn…" intentó responder Rachel.

Quinn interrumpió a la diva nuevamente sin poder controlarse, no entendía que se había apoderado de ella para ponerse tan defensiva y posesiva con Rcahel, pero tampoco le importaba. La cuestión era poner a Finn en su lugar, la rubia iba a asegurarse de que el chico se arrepintiera de haber aparecido en la residencia Fabray esa mañana. Pero más que nada quería asegurase por completo de que el chico alto no volviera a acercarse a la diva.

"No. No me estas entendiendo Finn." La voz de Quinn calma, adquiría un tono sumamente sombrío, Finn inconscientemente daba un paso hacia atrás. "Yo no sé qué te habrá dicho mi padre y sinceramente tampoco me interesa. Pero mientras yo me esté quedando acá, vos no volves a acercarte a esta casa, y mucho menos a Rachel." La rubia dio un paso hacia el chico. "Parece que te olvidaste, pero vos sabés bien que no me gusta que la gente se entrometa en mis asuntos. Y si te estoy diciendo que no vuelvas a esta casa o que no te acerque a ella, no te lo estoy preguntando, lo estoy demandando." Quinn dio otro paso hacia el chico que prácticamente estaba petrificado. "No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Rachel, ni que la trates de contactar, ni que la mires, ni que le dediques un de esas estúpidas sonrisas tuyas." La diva se encontrada maravillada ante la reacción de Quinn. _No me odiaba anoche? Quizás yo tenía razón y simplemente ayer tuvo un mal día._ La mini-diva continuaba cuestionándose toda situación actual, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir algo dentro suyo al ver a alguien defendiéndola tan ferozmente. Rachel había pensado en interrumpir y ponerle un fin a la discusión, pero finalmente decidió en contra sintiendo que sería en vano tratar de calmar a la rubia en el estado en el que se encontraba. "Date cuenta que cuando te habló estaba tratando de ser amable. ¿No ves que la pones incómoda? ¿O es que simplemente te gusta acosar mujeres? Se ve que con los años te has puesto peor que antes, porque solías ser menos idiota. Pero te lo advierto por última vez Finn, no vuelvas por acá. Y si te llego a ver cerca de Rcahel otra vez, me voy a asegurar que recuerdes bien quién soy, porque parecer que se te ha olvidado." La rubia concluyó con el tono exacto con el que había comenzado. Finn permaneció en su lugar unos segundos más hasta que reaccionó y se dio la vuelta apresurado sin mirar a Rachel siquiera una vez. Se subió a su camioneta a una velocidad exagerada y desapareció de la vista de las chicas rápidamente.

Quinn habiéndose calmado casi por completo, se giro hacia Rachel con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, pensando en que el bobo chico era demasiado fácil de intimidar. La sonrisa en la rubia se desvaneció lentamente cuando vio por completo a la diva, vestida con unos shorts y corpiño deportivo, una expresión boquiabierta se plasmó inconscientemente en su cara. _Que cuerpazo que tiene! qué estómago y que par de piernas por dios_… _ugh y está toda transpirada…_

"Quinn, estás bien?"

…y me está mirando… y la estoy mirando…

"Quinn?"

…_está viendo que la estoy mirando!... bueno, pero quien no lo miraría con semejante cuerpo… y me dijo algo… me dijo algo? _"¿Cómo?" la rubia hablo reaccionando al fin.

"Dónde estabas? Te fuiste por un segundo?" la diva le comento con una leve risa.

"Tus piernas…" las palabras salieron de la boca de Quinn sin darse cuenta, la rubia se dio una cachetada internamente.

"El qué?" la mini-diva la miró con una expresión divertida.

"Dolor…" Quinn se aclaró la garganta y continuo, sintiéndose sumamente estúpida. "… mis piernas, quiero decir… me duelen mis piernas. Hace calor, no tenés calor? Si, si, hace mucho calor acá." concluyo tratando de abanicarse con las manos.

"Si, puede ser…" Rachel dijo aún encontrando la situación un tanto graciosa. "De todos modos, gracias por haberme defendido con Finn. Verdaderamente me había puesto incómoda y no sabía qué hacer, asique muchas gracias." estableció sonriente.

Quinn pareció volver de golpe a sus sentidos y recordó que estaba con Rachel. La novia de su hermano. La odiosa estrella de Broadway. La falsa y arrogante Rachel Berry que pretendía quedar bien con todo el mundo. "No te estaba defendiendo." Contestó finalmente con un tono de desprecio. "Fuiste simplemente una excusa para sacármelo de encima. Con suerte no lo tengo que ver más por esta casa el tiempo que tenga que estar acá." La diva la miró con confusión y un tanto herida. "No todo gira en torno a vos, no te sientas tan importante." Con esas últimas palabras y una dura mirada, la rubia se metió en la casa dejando sola a una Rachel completamente confundida.

"Bueno… quizás hoy este teniendo otro mal día." dijo Rachel suspirando profundamente.

XxxxxxxxxX

Quinn se dirigía al comedor con Kurt siguiéndola detrás suyo. Luego del acontecimiento de Rachel y Finn, la rubia se había dado un largo baño y había tratado de evitar a todos durante las horas de la mañana. Sabiendo que ni ella misma se soportaba cuando tenía malhumor, lo mejor había sido evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación. Sin embargo ahora era hora del almuerzo y debía lidiar con todos. Pero al menos hoy no estarían ni su padre ni Finn, eso era algo sumamente positivo. Además ya había llegado Jason, quien la rubia admitía le agradaba mucho. A simple vista el hombre parecía meramente un rubio tonto con un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita, pero como siempre, las apariencias engañan. El trabajado chico era vicepresidente de una empresa de bienes raíces en LA. Siendo un hombre sumamente agradable y humilde, había sido el único novio que Quinn le había aprobado a su hermana, y parecía que era el indicado. Después de todo, aquí se encontraba, a punto de casarse con su hermana.

"Al fin! Judy me dijo que hasta que no llegaran a la mesa ustedes no podían empezar a comer. Y francamente me muero de hambre. Asique a ver si toman asiento rapidito." Bromeo Jason al ver a Quinn entrando en la cocina.

"Ugh, vos siempre pensando en comida. Todavía no lo entiendo, vos sos consciente de que Frannie es horrorosa en la cocina, y aún así te vas a casar con ella?" La rubia le respondió con una autentica sonrisa, sintiendo como empezaba a mejorar su humor.

"Mientras sea comida, Jason ni se da cuenta si es buena o mala." Frannie se metía en la conversación. "A demás, siempre está la opción de pedir delivery. ¿Cómo te crees que sobrevivimos los últimos años?"

"No hubiera sido más fácil que aprendieras a cocinar? Quiero decir, hace nueve años te fuiste de casa Fran, podrías haber aprendido algo. Para mera supervivencia digo." La rubia menor contestó en un tono bromista. El resto presenciaban divertidos el intercambio.

"Ja-ja. Sería como preguntarte porque no aprendes a ser más agradable. Quiero decir, hace veinticuatro años que venís siendo una zorra Quinnie." Frannie dijo burlonamente.

"Frannie! Cuida el lenguaje." Dijo Judy.

"Ups, perdón." Contesto la rubia con falso remordimiento. "Es que sinceramente no conozco ningún sinónimo."

"Bueno, bueno. Mejor siéntense que se está enfriando toda la comida. Rachel, querida, a vos te preparé algo vegano, y me vuelvo a disculpar por no haber sabido ayer que eras vegana, no fue mi intención que te sientas incómoda ni nada por el estilo."

"Muchas gracias señora Fabray, y ya le dije que no se preocupe. Usted no sabía nada, además fue una simple cena, no hay que convertirlo en un gran problema."

"Ya te dije que me llames Judy." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, de todos modos, te hice lasaña vegana Rachel, espero que sea de tu agrado."

"Estoy segura que debe estar perfecta Judy."

"No es de mala educación comer algo distinto al resto en la mesa?" Quinn acotó sintiéndose exasperada ante la menor cosa que tuviera que ver o involucrara a la diva.

"Quinn! No seas irrespetuosa. No es de mala educación, es nuestra invitada." Judy estableció pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada a la mini-diva quien le respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Quinn simplemente rodo los ojos, gesto que Rachel ya había visto hacer a la rubia innumerable veces en el pasado día y medio.

Kurt tomó rápidamente asiento al lado de Sam, ante esta acción la rubia se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su mejor amigo si realmente se sentía atraído por su hermano. Quinn de mala gana tomó el asiento restante al lado de Rachel. Todos se sirvieron la comida y el almuerzo comenzó tranquilamente.

"… bueno al menos Finn no apareció por casa hoy, ayer creí escuchar que dijo que hoy venia a desayunar o algo así." Frannie comentaba.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron simultáneamente pero rápidamente ambas apartaron la mirada. "Ya me encargué de Finn. No creo que venga más por acá, al menos durante un tiempo." La rubia dijo con una sonrisa.

"Qué le hiciste?" Cuestionó Jason. "Ya sabes que si necesitas que alguien le dé una lección contas conmigo."

"Nada. Simplemente tuvimos una charla y le dejé unas cuantas cosas en claro."

"Una charla?" La diva dijo uniéndose a la conversación. "A mí me pareció más como un monologo bastante intimidante. Y todavía tengo mis serias dudas de que el pobre no se haya hecho encima." Concluyo la oración riéndose.

Quinn le dirigió a la diva una tímida sonrisa que no podía contener. "Encontré a Finn molestando a Rachel en la puerta de entrada esta mañana, cuando volvía de correr." Explicó la rubia ante la mirada curiosa del resto de los comensales. "Y me pareció la oportunidad indicada para ponerlo en su lugar. Con suerte no viene más por acá. Pero ya saben como es Finn, seguramente no comprendió ni la mitad de las cosas que le dije, asique no estoy muy segura."

"Bueno, mejor así. Todavía no entiendo porque Russell lo invitó anoche. Ese chico siempre me perturbó. Una vez me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda licuando la comida." Judy comento aún sintiéndose confundida y sin entender a que se había referido el chico de sonrisa boba con esa pregunta.

El almuerzo continuó con las charlas habituales y Frannie mientras tanto, observaba curiosamente a Quinn y a Rachel quienes parecían estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirarse la una a la otra.

"… La verdad que me alegro tanto por ustedes Sam, Quinn. Siempre pensé que nunca iban a lograr aceptarse." Jason comentó, ganado miradas curiosas por parte de toda la mesa. "Pero acá están, ambos dos con sus respectivas parejas, completamente cómodos con su persona, con lo qué son." Las caras se tornaban aún más confusas. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes chicos. Los cuatro me encantan. Sobre todo Quinn, siempre pensé que te iba costar más a vos aceptarlo, pero se ve que valió la pena. Hacen una pareja perfecta vos Rachel…"

El sonido de tosidos y gargantas carraspeando se escuchaba desde la entrada de la residencia, al igual que la incontrolable risa de Frannie.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por leer. Y se agradecen un montón los comentarios, opiniones y alertas.**


	6. No Estaba Haciendo Nada Malo

**No me maten! Ya sé que tarde mil años en actualizar, nuevamente no tengo excusas, no hay ganas de escribir, que se le va a hacer. Igualmente me disculpo, se lo feo que es esperar los update. Espero que aunque sea el capítulo valga la pena, y si no lo vale, me pueden putear todo lo que quieran ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No Estaba Haciendo Nada Malo**

Frannie seguía riéndose sin parar, mientras Quinn continuaba tosiendo tras atragantarse con la comida. Sam había escupido la bebida inmediatamente después de oír a Jason y había empujado descuidado la silla de Kurt, quien actualmente se encontraba en el piso. Rachel se encontraba confundida repasando en su mente el discurso completo del prometido de Frannie. Mientras tanto Judy permanecía estoica en su lugar, con la porción de pollo aun en el tenedor y una expresión completamente ilegible.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" Jason inquirió, encontrándose sumamente confundido ante la reacción que sus palabras habían generado.

Al ver que nadie respondía, Rcahel se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a contestarle a Jason. "No… lo que pasa es que Quinn y yo no somos pareja…" Los nervios en la diva comenzaron a aflorar rápidamente al ver todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ella, y empezó a sentir como el calor en su rostro incrementaba ligeramente. Rachel no era una persona conocida por ponerse nerviosa ante cualquier tipo de circunstancias, pero después de todo, arreglar la situación actual era prácticamente esencial para su mejor amigo. "Yo soy la novia de Sam."

"Pero…" el rubio mayor respondió confundido. "Frannie no me dijo nada…" continuó dirigiéndole una dura mirada a su prometida quien aún continuaba riéndose. "yo pensé que ustedes dos eran…" concluyó haciendo un gesto insinuante con la cabeza.

Rachel sonrió comprensivamente, mientras trataba de elegir en su mente las palabras correctas para responder. "Entiendo que te hayas confundido. Si Frannie solamente te dijo que sus hermanos estaban con sus respectivas parejas y no te aclaró más que eso, es totalmente entendible que al vernos sentadas una al lado de la otra que a simple vista nos confundas con una pareja. Pero te aseguro que Quinn y yo no estamos envueltas en ningún tipo de relación amorosa. Y espero que Sam y Kurt tampoco lo estén." La diva finalizó en forma de broma, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente. Sam y Kurt se dirigieron una mirada extraña.

"Además yo jamás estaría con alguien como ella." Quinn comento con un tono despectivo adelantándose a Jason que estaba a punto de hablar. Después del shock inicial que le habían provocado las palabras del prometido de su hermana, Quinn parecía haber reaccionado al fin. El modo defensivo se activo inconscientemente en la rubia. El arma que mejor manejaba su viejo instinto era el ataque y si había alguien a quien no le costaba atacar era a Rachel.

"Disculpáme?" La diva respondió alzando un tanto la voz, tomando el comentario sumamente ofensivo.

"Disculpas aceptadas." Dijo la rubia con un tono sobrador.

"Bueno…" Jason que había estado observando la situación completa con desconcierto, respondió antes de que Rachel tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. "Para mi parecen una pareja." El rubio dijo sintiéndose aún un tanto confundido.

"NO SOMOS PAREJA!" Respondieron Quinn y Rachel a la par.

Frannie que finalmente había logrado calmarse, volvió a soltar una risa descontrolada.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas dejado hacer semejante papelón Frannie. ¿Por qué no me aclaraste bien como eran las cosas? No hubiera metido la pata como lo hice." El rubio le reprochó a su prometida, tratando de mantener un tono duro.

"Tampoco fue para tanto amor, no exageres. Para mí fue gracioso, que querés que te diga." Frannie le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Te parece gracioso porque vos no fuiste la que metió la pata." Jason dijo, sin poder contener la sonrisa que comenzaba a marcarse en su rostro.

"Siempre te pasan este tipo de cosas vos, si no te conociera diría que lo haces a propósito."

"Creéme que no a propósito, casi me muero de la vergüenza. Yo estaba ahí dando un discurso, expresándoles mi orgullo a tus hermanos, pensando que finalmente habían salido del closet, y me termino enterando que parece que están más adentro que nunca. Todavía no puedo creer que estén en pareja." El rubio se pauso por unos segundos. "En parejas heterosexuales." Añadió corrigiendo la oración.

Frannie lo miró incrédula. "Jason, de verdad me estás diciendo que te comiste ese cuento de que están en pareja?"

"Bueno… no sé, es lo que dijeron."

"Por favor." Respondió con un resoplo. "No podes tragarte semejante mentira. Quiero decir, Sam y Rachel pueden llegar a pasar desapercibidos, aunque con las miradas que mi hermano le dirige a Kurt no se…" dijo quedándose pensativa unos segundos. "Pero Quinn y Kurt: Ja. Ja. Ja." Estableció con sarcasmo. "No podía haber traído a un chico mas gay? Y yo que pensaba que Quinn era la más astuta de los tres."

"Entonces lo que yo no puedo creer es que estén haciendo semejante cosa nada más que para complacer a tus padres."

"No sé. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo." Frannie comento, compadeciéndose internamente de sus hermanos. "Lo que sí sé…" una sonrisa comenzaba a marcarse lentamente en su rostro. "Es que me voy a divertir mucho estas dos semanas."

"Frannie." El rubio le dijo con un tono desaprobador. "No es para que te diviertas. No la deben estar pasando nada bien tus hermanos."

"Jason, por favor, ya están bastante grandecitos los dos. Con veinticuatro y veinticinco años no pueden continuar preocupándose por lo que mamá y papá puedan llegar a pensar o decir." Estableció sinceramente. "Pero si van a seguir así, que al menos alguien le saque provecho a la situación no?" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, el rubio rodo los ojos y sonrió inconscientemente. "Así que yo por mi parte me voy a divertir con todo esto. Más que nada con Rachel y mi hermana."

"Esas dos se van a terminar matando."

"Ugh Jason, que te pasó? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan poco intuitivo?"

"A qué te réferis?" El rubio inquirió confundido.

Frannie rodo los ojos y respondió. "Si hay algo que esas dos van a terminar haciendo, es teniendo sexo furioso. Yo sé lo que te digo."

XxxxxxxxxX

"Señorita Berry." Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, al encontrarse con la mini-diva cuando ambos salían de sus habitaciones.

"Kurt, ya te dije que me llames Rachel." La diva respondió igualmente alegre.

"Lo siento. Rcahel." El chico afeminado se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. "Estaba pensando que en algún momento podríamos ir a tomar un café y charlar un poco? Como ya sabes soy un gran admirador de Broadway y tuyo, y la verdad me encantaría conversar un poco…" Los nervios en el chico empezaron a crecer rápidamente, sintiendo que quizás estaba sobrepasando la línea con la diva. "Por supuesto, si no tenés tiempo o no podes por tal o cual motivo, no hay ningún problema. No pretendo en lo más mínimo…"

"Kurt!" Rachel exclamó tratando de llamarle la atención. "Me encantaría." Dijo sonriendo una vez que el chico paró de hablar. "Tenés algo que hacer ahora mismo?" La diva inquirió, después de todo Sam la había dejado sola con la excusa de tener que hacer unos trámites. Qué tipo de tramites podría tener que hacer si el chico no había vivido en Lima por lo últimos siete años? Rachel se preguntaba. Sin embargo la mini-diva concluyo que lo que fuere que su amigo pretendía hacer, no era asunto suyo. Asique ahora se encontraba sin nada mejor que hacer.

El chico la miro con arrepentimiento. "De hecho tengo… tengo que salir a-a hacer… eso… unas, unas cosas…"

Rachel lo miró incrédula, sin embargo optó por no seguir cuestionando al chico. "Bueno, será en alguna otra oportunidad entonces."

"Si, por supuesto." Kurt dijo, un tanto decepcionado por haber perdido la oportunidad de charlar con la diva y arrepintiéndose de no haber cancelado sus planes.

La diva le sonrió y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. "Sabés que te me haces muy conocido." Dijo finalmente. "Estoy segura de que nos conocemos de algún lado o que ya te he visto antes." Rachel estableció, mientras trataba de recordar de donde podía conocer a Kurt.

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido y trató de pensar rápidamente en una excusa. Se ve que la diva tenía buena memoria. El chico no era un diseñador de los más populares, sin embargo la gente del ambiente lo conocía sobre todo en New York. Asimismo la diva era conocida por recurrir a bares gay. Era públicamente sabido que Rachel Berry era bisexual y que regularmente visitaba ese tipo de lugares. Kurt la había encontrado innumerables veces y hasta había intercambiado unas palabras alguna que otra vez. Pero la mini-diva de seguro hablaría con cientos de personas en esos bares, podría acordarse de haberlo visto a él? Pensaba Kurt. Los nervios que anteriormente había logrado calmar volvieron a brotarle rápidamente. "Soy completamente heterosexual!" Exclamó Kurt, las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Rachel lo miro confundida. "Ah… si, supongo que lo sos… quiero decir, lo sos?" Respondió sin saber que otra cosa decir.

"Si." Kurt respondió casi al instante. "Muy, muy heterosexual." Los nervios del chico hablaban por él. "Si… muy." Dijo incómodamente. La diva continuaba mirándolo extrañada. "Me tengo que ir a hacer… eso… la cosa… esa cosa que te dije… la cosa que tenía que hacer." Kurt se excuso mirando a todos lados menos a la diva, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado. "Adiós." Dijo finalmente y desapareció por las escaleras antes de que Rachel pudiera reciprocar el saludo.

La diva se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos segundos. Aún confundida con lo que acababa de suceder. _Bueno… sin duda eso fue raro. _Pensaba. Mientras Rachel se dirigía a bajar las escaleras, algo llamó su atención y se detuvo repentinamente.

The moment I wake up, before I put on my make up…

Kurt había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta y sin duda la melodía provenía de allí. La mini-diva intrigada se acerco lentamente a la puerta y titubeando solo un momento finalmente asomo la cabeza dentro del cuarto.

And wondering what dress to wear now. I say a little prayer for you…

Definitivamente quien estuviera cantando se encontraba en esa habitación, pensaba Rachel. Sin embargo allí dentro parecía no haber nadie, al menos desde donde estaba la diva, el lugar parecía estar vacío.

"Hola?" Rachel dijo no queriendo parecer una entrometida metiéndose sin permiso en la habitación. No hubo respuesta. La diva abrió un poco más la puerta y volvió a llamar. "Hola?" Al ver que nadie respondía finalmente decidió entrar. Sin duda la habitación estaba vacía y la melodía provenía del baño. No se necesitaba saber demasiado para deducir que quien estaba cantando era Quinn, después de todo era su habitación.

Rachel se sentía un tanto acosadora. Después de todo se había metido en la habitación sin ningún tipo de permiso o invitación y actualmente se encontraba escuchando cantar a Quinn mientras se duchaba. A pesar de saber que no debería estar donde estaba, la diva no hizo ningún tipo de intento por retirarse del cuarto. Escuchar cantar a la rubia era realmente placentero, pensaba. Quinn tenía una voz muy dulce, extremadamente femenina y cantaba realmente bien. _Habrá tomado clases en algún momento? Habrá cantado en algún otro lado que no sea la ducha alguna vez? Habrá cantado en público? Sabrá siquiera que canta tan bien? _Mil y una preguntas comenzaron a rondar por la mente de la diva, y de un momento para otro se encontró completamente intrigada y queriendo conseguir las respuestas a todas esas interrogantes. _Que hermosa voz que tiene… mínimamente desafinada, pero eso es porque no tiene los años de formación que tengo yo. Pero una muy linda voz sin duda, me pregunto…_

"Quien iba a decir que Rachel Berry, estrella de Broadway, es reamente una pequeña pervertida." Frannie dijo desde la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa marcada en la cara.

La diva dio un pequeño salto a causa del susto y se giró hacia Frannie. Con la sorpresa reflejada en todo su rostro, trato de responder algo coherente, sin embargo Rachel se había quedado sin palabras, algo completamente inusual en ella.

"Bueno, supongo que hasta los más famosos pueden ser unos acosadores." La rubia mayor continuó, encontrando la situación sumamente divertida.

La diva aún no sabía que decir. Por qué no podía responder algo? Después de todo no había estado haciendo nada malo. Simplemente se había quedado escuchando cantar a la rubia. _Cantar. No la escucho más. Dejó de cantar? Dejó de cantar. Mierda! _Rachel se apresuró a salir de la habitación empujando a Frannie en el camino, indicándole que fuera al pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás suyo lo más suavemente posible. Sabiendo que Quinn saldría del baño pronto lo que menos quería la diva era que alguien más la encontrara en esa situación, mucho menos la 'acosada'.

"Ahora te dio apuro por salir? Hasta hace un rato no se te veía demasiado apurada." Frannie le comentó riéndose.

"Habla bajo." Rachel dijo susurrando. "Nos va a escuchar."

"Ahhh, entonces si la estabas acosando."

"No!" Exclamó la diva, y rápidamente volvió a susurrar. "No. Yo no… no la estaba acosando. Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: yo transitaba por el pasillo cuando escuché cantar a alguien. Deduje que la melodía provenía de la habitación de tu hermana y como la puerta estaba abierta me asomé para saber quién era. Como no se veía nadie dentro, entré y me di cuenta que era Quinn que estaba cantando en la ducha, y simplemente me quedé escuchándola cantar, eso fue todo." La mini-diva concluyó con una leve sonrisa, satisfecha con la explicación que había dado.

Frannie la miró, estudiándola por unos segundos y se cruzó de brazos. "Eso a mí me suena a acoso… Pervertida." Finalmente dijo tratando de contener a risa al ver como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de Rachel.

"Yo… no… no estaba…" Rachel trató de responder mientras sacudía la cabeza negativamente.

"Te estoy tomando el pelo." La rubia dijo entre risas.

Rachel suspiró largamente, sintiéndose aliviada. Después de todo, la diva no quería que la hermana de su supuesto novio creyera que estaba acosando a su otra hermana.

"Y no te preocupes, no le voy a contar nada de lo que acaba de pasar a Quinn." La rubia dijo una vez calmada su risa.

"Gracias. Es mejor si no se entera. Como ya habrás visto no nos llevamos muy bien."

"Si, no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. Eso si…" Una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a aparecer en su rostro al comienzo de la oración. "La próxima vez que la vayas a acosar, se más sutil, si?"

"Si." Dijo con una sonrisa. "No!" trató de corregir rápidamente Rachel cuando registró lo que la rubia mayor le había dicho.

Frannie volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Y mamá donde está?" Inquirió Frannie, extrañada al ver a su hermana cocinando.

"Dijo que tenía que salir a hacer un par de cosas y me preguntó si podía preparar la cena." Quinn respondió sin quitar los ojos de lo que estaba preparando. "También comentó que había pensado en pedírtelo a vos, pero que se arrepintió. Dijo algo de que no quería que intoxicaras a los invitados."

Frannie rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su hermana, notando el tono bromista. "Y que tipo de cosas tenía que ir a hacer mamá? Hasta la última vez que vine a casa no salía a ningún lado, a menos que hubiera algún evento social o algo por el estilo, y siempre salía con papá." La rubia mayor estableció. Desde que había llegado a la casa había estado notando numerosos comportamientos extraños por parte de su madre.

"Sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea. Mamá está muy rara últimamente, no te parece?" Quinn dijo, dándose vuelta y haciendo contacto visual con su hermana.

"Si, la verdad que sí. Pero parece que todos están muy raros en esta casa últimamente." Frannie dijo mirándola intensamente.

Quinn sintiéndose incómoda bajo la mirada de su hermana, se dio vuelta rápidamente y continuó preparando la comida.

Al ver que la rubia no respondía, Frannie decidió descartar el tema. "¿Qué estás preparando?" Pregunto al mismo tiempo que Rachel entraba en la cocina.

Quinn vio ingresar a la diva desde el costado de su ojo. "Pasta vegana. De ahora en adelante hay que hacer este tipo de menús para nuestra invitada de honor." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"No te hubieras molestado." Rachel dijo amablemente desde algún lugar detrás de la rubia. "Yo podría haber pedido algo."

"Mi intención no era para nada preparar esta comida, simplemente no me quedó otra." Dijo duramente, continuamente dándole la espalda a la diva. Quinn había pensado en preparar una comida normal y hacerla pasar por vegana, sin embargo había descartado la idea rápidamente. La mini-diva seguramente terminaría intoxicada y toda la culpa recaería en ella, como debería ser.

"Bueno… me tengo que ir a arreglar un par de cosas para la boda. A veces me olvido que soy la novia." Frannie interrumpió, maldiciendo su suerte, de seguro se hubiera divertido un rato con las dos mujeres en la misma habitación. _Ya va a haber otras oportunidades… espero. _Pensaba mientras se retiraba de la cocina con un simple 'adiós'.

Tras la retirada de la rubia mayor Rachel se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose un tanto incomoda y sin saber bien qué hacer. Debería quedarse? Debería irse? Debería intentar comenzar una conversación con la rubia? La diva aún estaba empeñada en tratar de establecer algún tipo de relación amigable con mujer, y cuando Rachel quería algo, no paraba hasta que lo conseguía, siempre había sido así.

"Se le ofrece algo más a su majestad?" Quinn dijo, nuevamente con sarcasmo.

Rachel inspiro largamente, tratando de no irritarse ante las palabras de la rubia. "Seguramente sos de esa clase de gente a la que les encanta juzgar por estereotipos. Que yo sea una talentosa estrella de Broadway, no significa que sea una engreída pretenciosa." Estableció con indignación, cruzándose de brazos y hablando con la cabeza en alto.

Quinn se dio vuelta, mirando a la diva por primera vez desde que había ingresado en la cocina y la estudió por unos segundos. "Lo de estrella de Broadway puede ser, lo de talentosa lo pondría en duda. Y sí, creo…"

"Disculpáme?" Rachel interrumpió alzando el tono de la voz. Si había algo que la mini-diva no permitía jamás era que se pusiera en duda su talento. La gente podía criticar su rostro, su físico, su carácter, pero de lo único que Rachel había estado segura toda su vida, era de que tenía talento. Siempre lo supo. Con que derecho esta mujer se atrevía a ponerlo en duda? _Se piensa que porque es rubia, hermosa, tiene mucho dinero y probablemente nunca trabajó por nada en su vida, me puede cuestionar? Que sea hermosa no le da derecho a nada. Que tenga un rostro que parece estar esculpido por ángeles tampoco. O que tenga un cuerpo que… Rachel concentrate! _"Que no tengo talento? como tenés el descaro de decir eso?"

"Lo digo porque es lo que pienso y es la pura verdad. Aún no logro entender como hiciste para llegar a Broadway." Quinn dijo con un tono completamente calmo, notando que la diva se irritaba aún más.

"Que sabrás vos, has visto siquiera alguna de mis obras?"

"De hecho si." La rubia dijo con sinceridad. "Kurt me obligó a acompañarlo a una, y prácticamente me dormí en los primeros veinte minutos. Hasta que me despertó el sonido de una mula relinchando, ahora deduzco que esa eras vos." Concluyó con desprecio.

Rachel abrió la boca, completamente ofendida ante el último comentario y permaneció así por unos segundos. "Sos una sinvergüenza! Compararme con una mula! Como me vas a insultar así!" La diva exclamó con furia. "Para tu información…"

Mientras Rachel continuaba el discurso en defensa de su indiscutible talento, Quinn no podía dejar de pensar que la diva se veía extremadamente preciosa cuando estaba enojada. Como hablaba sin parar y los gestos que hacía con el rostro eran completamente lindos, pensaba la rubia. _Por dios, como se pone esta mujer cuando se enoja! No puede ser más linda… lo que deber ser el sexo… no! No acabo de pensar eso! En que estoy pensando? No es linda, es detestable! _"Sabés que…" Interrumpió Quinn, habiéndose perdido la mayor parte del discurso mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Quinnie, ya volví. Traje unas cosas para… Rachel." Judy dijo cuando noto a la diva en la cocina. "De que hablaban?" Inquirió la mujer mayor, notando las miradas extrañas que las jóvenes se estaban dirigiendo.

Quinn y Rachel continuaron mirándose intensamente por unos segundos hasta que la diva finalmente habló. "Nada importante, Quinn simplemente me estaba comentando que a veces tiene algunos problemas de ira y actitud." Dijo mirando a la rubia fijamente.

"Exacto. Y Rachel me contaba que usualmente tiene problemas a causa de su gran ego." La rubia respondió igualando el tono de la mini-diva.

"Me alegro tanto de que al fin se estén llevando bien." Judy dijo alegremente, completamente ajena a la disputa que las jóvenes había tenido minutos antes de que ella entrara en la habitación.

Quinn y Rachel continuaron lanzándose dagas con la mirada.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Qué pasa gente? Llego tarde a cenar?" Puck dijo tomando asiento en la mesa, efectivamente llegando tarde.

"Vos nunca llegas tarde Puck, los demás empezamos a cenar demasiado temprano." Frannie le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"Como has estado Fran? Te abrazaría, pero no quiero que Jason me golpee." Respondió el chico haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Jason.

"Me alegro que nos entendamos bien." Contestó con un tono neutro el prometido de Frannie. Puck nunca le había caído del todo bien.

"Y vos dónde estabas?" Cuestionó Sam.

"Puckzilla se estaba poniendo al tanto con unas viejas amigas." El chico del mohicano respondió dándole una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

"Ugh, repugnante, vas a hacer que me caiga mal la comida." Quinn dijo con cara de asco.

"Ya extrañaba a mi Baby Mama." Contestó Puck.

Rachel observó a ambos confundida, no entendiendo el sobrenombre.

"Lástima que no sea mutuo, yo no te extrañaba para nada."

"Aunque no lo quieras siempre va a tener lugar en mi corazón Quinn, después de todo sos la madre de mi hija." Puck dijo sinceramente. Quinn soltó el tenedor repentinamente y le dirigió una mirada desesperad al chico. Al ver a la rubia, Puck se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

"Cómo?" Cuestionaron Rachel y Kurt en unisón.

Quinn permaneció callada, nerviosa, sin saber que decir.

"Ahhh… quise decir que Quinn siempre va a ser la hija de Judy…" Todos lo miraron confundidos. "y… y que como Judy es la madre de mi mejor amigo…" Dijo mirando a Sam "la aprecio mucho…" Continuó Puck enredándose en sus propias palabras, sin saber cómo salir de la situación en la que se había metido. "y que Quinn también es hija de Judy… a quien aprecio… y admiro. Su madre es una mujer admirable." Todos lo miraron aún más confundidos e incrédulos.

"Y a vos que te atacó? Desde cuando admiras a Judy?" Cuestionó Jason desconfiado.

"Realmente respeto y admiro a Judy…" Dijo Puck sinceramente. "después de todo, seguir con Russell cuando podría conseguir alguien mucho más joven con el cuerpazo que tiene, es admirable. Usted ya sabe, cuando se canse por completo del viejo, el Puckasaurus está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de todo eso." Dirigió las palabras a Judy, guiñándole el ojo y haciéndole un gesto insinuante un tanto grotesco.

Todos en la mesa rodaron los ojos, excepto Judy, quien se rio suavemente.

* * *

**Un par de avisos:**

**Primero, usé el apodo 'baby mama' porque no encontré ningún equivalente en español.**

**Y otra cosa es que es probable que utilice algunos de los personajes nuevos de la 4ta temp. Probablemente ponga a la que se parece a Rachel, Marley creo que se llama. A Kate Hudson ya me la imaginaba como Frannie así que cuéntenla como que ya esta jajaj**

**Y por último si tienen alguna duda o algo escríbanme al tumblr que esta en mi perfil, porque sinceramente no presto demasiada atención a los mensajes acá.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y se aprecian muchísimos los comentarios y las alertas. Hasta la próxima, espero no demorarme tanto ;) **


	7. Siguiendo a Judy

**Capítulo 7: Siguiendo a Judy**

"Hay algo que me quieras contar?" Kurt cuestionó con una mirada acusadora.

Quinn lo miró por un momento, la rubia sabía bien que su mejor amigo se refería a la metida de pata de Puck en la cena, sin embargo aún no estaba lista para hablar del tema, y no lo estaría nunca pensaba Quinn. "No. No sé de que hablas Kurt."

El chico afeminado asintió decepcionado con la cabeza, preguntándose por que la rubia le ocultaba cosas, después de todo eran mejores amigos, tenían confianza ciega el uno en el otro, al menos eso solía creer Kurt. "Ok… me voy a dormir entonces." Dijo finalmente y se metió debajo de las sabanas, decidiendo que era mejor dejar el tema para otro momento. Conociendo a Quinn, lo mejor sería darle el espacio que necesitara hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda para hablar de lo que fuera que estaba ocultando.

La rubia dijo suavemente 'buenas noches' y volvió a girarse hacia la computadora, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por esconderle una parte de su vida a su mejor amigo. Tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

La cena había sido un desastre. Puck metiendo la pata y tratando de arreglar una situación insalvable había sido solo el comienzo, de más estaba decir que la rubia había querido estrangular al chico del mohicano en ese momento. Quinn se hizo una nota mental, sabiendo que debía hablar con el chico cuanto antes. La cena había ido empeorando con comentarios de Frannie que todavía no lograba entender por completo, pero que sin duda habían logrado incomodar a casi todos en la mesa. Y la velada había concluido con otra discusión, entre ella y la mini-diva, de la cual Quinn no lograba recordar por que se había originado, aunque eso no tenía importancia, pensaba la rubia, la razón sin duda la había tenido ella.

_Quien se cree que es esa engreída?… pff ni siquier__a es tan talentosa como dice ser. _Quinn pensaba indignada mientras miraba posiblemente el vigésimo video de la diva en youtube. _Se cree que porque está en Broadway es mejor que yo. Bueno, sin duda talento tiene. No sé cómo le cabe semejante ego en un embase tan chico. Esa canción la cantó particularmente bien. Es una presumida. Se ve que tiene mucha presencia escénica. Que mujer falsa, se quiere comprar a todos con esa falsa amabilidad y se cree que no me voy a dar cuenta. Muy buena interpretación y es muy, muy linda. Además es una loca desquiciada, no entiendo como la soporta Sam… bueno, supongo que se merecen el uno al otro. Ugh! que piernas que tiene… lo que le haría si- _La rubia cerró la computadora bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

"Que estoy pensando?!" dijo entre un grito y un susurro. "No… tiene buenas piernas… no tiene nada de bueno." _Si tiene buenas piernas, perfectas prácticamente. _"Y no le haría nada… solo pensarlo me da nauseas." _Por favorrr, las cosas que le haría si la tuviera acá, le da-_

"Quinn. Vas a estar mucho tiempo más hablando sola?" Pregunto Kurt con cansancio en la voz. Quinn, quien había creído que su amigo se había dormido hace rato, se quedó congelada en su lugar. "Por más interesante que sea escucharte hablar sola, las cosas que decís no tienen sentido, asique sinceramente preferiría estar durmiendo." El chico concluyo dándose vuelta disponiéndose a dormir nuevamente.

"Perdón…" la rubia respondió aclarándose a garganta. "no era mi intención hablar en voz alta." Y se metió rápidamente en la cama, sintiendo que le haría bien descansar, quizás en la mañana los pensamientos le llegarían con más claridad, al menos eso esperaba. "Me debo estar volviendo loca." Quinn dijo, sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba vociferando sus pensamientos. "Después de todo, las cosas que estaba pensando… definitivamente me estoy volviendo lo-"

"QUIERO DORMIR!"

Después de recibir un almohadazo en la cara la rubia decidió que finalmente era momento de descansar.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Tu hermana está loca! Completamente loca. Cómo pudiste convivir con ella durante dieciocho años?" Rachel cuestionó a Sam y sin darle tiempo a responder rápidamente continuó hablando. "Es insoportable. Se cree que me puede tratar como si fuera un chico, diciéndome cuando puedo hablar y cuando no?!" el tono de la diva completamente exasperado.

"Rach…" Sam dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la diva, con la intención de calmarla.

"No. No se lo pienso permitir, a mi no me va a pasar por encima."

"Rachel!" dijo el rubio, esta vez con un tono firme que definitivamente capto la atención de la mini-diva. "Calmate un poco por favor… y te doy un consejo, andá acostumbrándote, porque ella es así. A demás se ve que te tiene de punto y encima vos no te le quedas callada, asique…"

"Callada?!" Rachel interrumpió, sintiéndose ofendida. "Vos pretendés que me quede callada mientras tu hermana me insulta y me trata como si fuera un trapo de piso?"

"No. Por supuesto que no Rach, simplemente estoy diciendo que dada la personalidad de ambas, esto va a pasar muy seguido, asique te pido que te calmes… si no fuera tan obvio que no la soportas diría que te gusta." El rubio dijo distraídamente, la diva lo miró sorprendida no esperándose en lo más mínimos las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su amigo. "En dos días has hablado más de mi hermana de lo que me has hablado de todas tu parejas en el tiempo que te conozco… y eso que me has hablado de tu parejas."

Rachel lo miró boquiabierta, sintiéndose sumamente ofendida. "Como te atreves siquiera a insinuar que me pueda gustar esa desquiciada?!"

"No, no. Me refería a que—" el rubio trató de aclarar pero la diva lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Jamás, que te quede bien claro Sam Fabray…" la voz de la diva tomo un tono sumamente oscuro y el rubio enseguida supo había dicho algo que no debía. "jamás podría sentirme atraída a una persona como ella." Sam rodó los ojos internamente sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Un largo discurso de la diva imposible de detener. "No podría sentir ni la más mínima atracción por alguien tan egocéntrico y prepotente. Tu hermana tiene un complejo de superioridad bastante importante. No te voy a negar que es muy bonita… muy, muy bonita… físicamente, por supuesto… es hermosa… tiene unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa muy linda se ve, aunque poco es lo que sonríe… y tiene un cuerpo indiscutiblemente bien formado, se ve que lo trabaja… ahh y muy lindo pelo… me pregunto qué clase de producto usará…?" Rachel se quedó pensativa por un momento hasta que notó cuanto se había desviado del tema y trató de encaminarse de nuevo rápidamente, un tanto avergonzada al darse cuenta de las cosas que había dicho. "a-a lo que me refiero es que el hecho de que tenga una belleza casi fuera de lo común, dinero y estudie en una buena universidad no le da ningún tipo de derecho a tratar a los demás como basura. Yo no lo voy a permitir. No pienso volver a dejar que alguien me trate como si todavía fuera una adolescente en la secundaria, ya pasé por eso y no voy a volver a vivirlo, una vez fue más que suficiente. Rachel Berry es una mujer adulta y nadie la pasa por encima." Concluyo la última oración con convicción y sonriendo decididamente dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo esperando escuchar algún tipo de opinión o devolución. La sonrisa se borró casi al instante y la única respuesta que recibió fueron unos fuertes ronquidos que seguramente le impedirían descansar durante toda la noche.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Llegó algo para mi?"Quinn quien preparaba la comida, preguntó al escuchar que alguien había entrado en la cocina, asumiendo que era Frannie.

"Disculpáme?" Rachel respondió confundida, no sabiendo a que se refería la rubia.

Quinn se dio vuelta y la miró con deprecio, rápidamente volviendo a concentrarse en la comida. "Nada, te confundí con Frannie." Dijo en un tono levemente irritado.

La mini-diva simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "Judy te dejó otra vez para que prepares la comida?" Rachel comentó amablemente, tratando de iniciar una conversación. Luego de una larga noche de descanso no tan placentero, los ronquidos de Sam no habían hecho más que incrementar en volumen con el paso de las horas, la diva había logrado dormir solo por un par de horas. Sin embargo había estado pensado durante toda la noche y nuevamente había decidido tratar de conciliar la situación con la rubia, Rachel Berry no era una persona rencorosa asique hoy volvería a intentar empezar de cero.

La rubia respondió con un simple 'si' aparentemente sin ningún tipo de interés en comenzar una charla con la otra mujer. Rachel suspiro, sabiendo que le costaría más de lo que se había imaginado arreglar la situación actual. Antes de que la diva pudiera continuar la conversación Frannie interrumpió entrando en la cocina.

"Desde cuando te gustan los musicales Quinn?" Dijo la rubia mayor en un tono un tanto divertido.

"Que?!" Quinn se dio vuelta bruscamente dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Por su parte al escuchar la palabra 'musical' la diva inconscientemente dirigió la atención a Frannie. "De que hablas? A mí no me gustan los musicales." Estableció la rubia nerviosamente.

"Bueno se ve que al menos un musical te gusta. Fui a buscar el correo y el paquete que tiene tu nombre se ve que estaba roto y se cayó este dvd." Frannie comento mientras miraba lo que tenía en sus manos. "Spring Awakening" leyó en voz alta, antes de que Quinn tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

"Spring Awakening?" cuestionó Rachel dirigiendo una mirada sorprendida a la rubia de ojos color avellana. Quinn por su parte estaba entrando en pánico internamente, pensando en que debería haberse limitado a mirar los videos de la diva en internet en lugar de también haber comprado el dvd de una de sus obras._ Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

"Umhu" Frannie contestó distraída mientras continuaba inspeccionando el dvd.

"Ese es el musical en el que actué hace un par de años."

"Ya veo." Respondió la rubia mayor, levantando la vista y dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermana. "Parece que-"

"Es de Kurt!" exclamó Quinn antes de que su hermana pudiera empeorar la situación.

"A si? ¿Y entonces por que tiene tu nombre el paquete?" Frannie inquirió astutamente.

"Eh… mi notebook, seguramente usó mi notebook y-y lo compró con mi cuenta."

"Pero-" el sonido de un celular interrumpió la conversación.

"Discúlpenme." Dijo Rachel mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. "Es mi representante." Estableció amablemente y con eso se retiro de la habitación para tomar la llamada.

"Dame eso!" dijo Quinn una vez que la diva se había marchado y le quitó bruscamente el dvd de las manos a su hermana. "Y que tengas suerte encargándote de la comida." Estableció por ultimo y se dirigió enfurecida a su cuarto a mirar el dvd.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Saliste super temprano esta mañana ma." Frannie le comentó a su madre casualmente mientras almorzaban con el resto de la familia.

"Si…" dijo Judy aclarándose la garganta, luciendo un tanto nerviosa. "Tenía que hacer unos trámites."

"Últimamente te la pasas haciendo tramites se ve." Estableció Frannie desconfiada. Sam y Quinn miraron a su madre curiosos. Los hermanos habían notado desde el primer día que Judy se estaba comportando extrañamente y los tres por igual querían saber cuál era la causa.

"Bueno, si… ya sabés… tramites aburridos que… que tengo que hacer. Quinn, hoy vienen tus amigas a cenar?" Judy cambió de tema rápidamente, los tres rubios la miraron extrañados. Quinn decidió responder de todos modos.

"Si. Si no tenes ningún problema con que vengan."

"Oh no Quinnie, al contrario, estoy encantada de que vengan." Respondió la mujer mayor con una sonrisa autentica. "No tengo ningún problema. No me molesta que sean… bueno… que sean… que sean muy buenas amigas." Concluyó levemente incomoda.

"Lesbianas mamá." Quinn dijo irritada. Rachel presenciaba la situación con extrema curiosidad, el resto de la mesa permanecía callada. "Son lesbianas, no 'muy buenas amigas'" dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos.

"Está bien. No me molesta que tus amigas sean… lesbianas, Quinnie." Judy dijo tratando de no sentirse incomoda ante el uso de la palabra. "En realidad nunca me molestó, ese es tu padre." Dijo suspirando en un tono muy suave y se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia su plato.

"…ok." Quinn dijo, sin saber que otra cosa decir, encontrando la conversación y a su madre completamente extrañas.

El resto de la cena continúo tranquilamente.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Pará mamá! No te vayas, otra vez me pensas hacer preparar la comida?" Quinn cuestionaba a su madre quien estaba a punto de salir a hacer trámites nuevamente, ambas se encontraban cerca de la puerta cuando Rachel ingresó a la casa.

"Quinnie, pensé que habíamos quedado en que vos te ibas a encargar de las comidas durante unos días, te dije que tengo mucho que hacer y no me da el tiempo. Eso me recuerda, vas a tener que ir al supermercado porque la heladera esta casi vacía."

"Em… si quieren yo puedo prepara la cena." Rachel comentó tratando de no sonar demasiado entrometida.

"No querida, vos sos nuestra invitada, dejá que Quinnie se va a encargar con gusto." Judy respondió con una sonrisa.

"No, no, yo insisto, va a ser un placer hacer la comida." La mini-diva contesto igualando la sonrisa de la mujer mayor.

"Mamá!" Quinn dijo exasperada. "Por qué no la podes preparar vos? ¿Me podes decir que son esos trámites que tenes que hacer?" la rubia cuestionó perdiendo la calma y queriendo saber de una vez que era lo que su madre ocultaba.

"Tramites Quinnie." Las dos rubias se miraron intensamente por un momento.

"Yo puedo ir al supermercado ahora…" Rachel dijo aclarándose a garganta, sintiendo la situación sumamente incomoda. "no tengo nada mejor que hacer."

Judy dirigió la atención hacia la mini-diva. "Bueno, si de verdad no te molesta prepararla, sería muy amable de tu parte." Rachel asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. "Bien. Entonces yo me voy a ir yendo, tengo mucho que hacer. Quinnie, porque no acompañas a Rachel al supermercado? Si?"

La rubia miró a su madre por unos largos segundos. "Está bien, la voy a acompañar." Dijo en un tono extraño.

"Bueno, salgamos entonces."Comentó Judy señalando hacia la puerta. Las tres mujeres salieron una detrás de la otra. "Bueno, el supermercado es en aquella dirección…" la mujer dijo señalando con la mano. "… y yo tengo que ir para allá." Señalo hacia el sentido contrario. "Asique las veo en la cena."

"Te llevamos." Dijo Quinn rápidamente, queriendo saber hacia dónde se dirigía su madre. "No vas a andar caminando si te podemos llevar." Judy siempre había recurrido a Russell para que la transportara a todos lados, la mujer tenía un inexplicable terror por sentarse al volante del auto y nunca había querido aprender a manejar.

"Por supuesto." Acotó Rachel.

"No, no." Judy dijo un tanto demasiado rápido. "… el día está hermoso, voy a caminar."

"Ok." Contestó Quinn desconfiada, después de unos segundos de silencio. "Anda entonces, nos vemos en la cena."

Judy dijo adiós con una sonrisa aliviada y Quinn y Rachel la vieron desaparecer por la vereda.

"Metete al auto!" la rubia dijo rápidamente.

"Ok…" respondió la diva confundida. "Pero es temprano, no hay necesidad de apurarse."

"Dale, dale! Metete al auto!" Quinn la apresuro, mientras miraba hacia la calle y se metió rápidamente en el asiento del conductor.

"Insisto en que no hay apuro."

La rubia ignoró las palabras de la mini-diva, encendió el auto y se apresuró a salir a la calle.

"Sé que prácticamente no conozco la ciudad, pero estoy bastante segura de que el supermercado no está en esta dirección, me pareció verlo-"

"Después vamos al supermercado." La rubia interrumpió irritada.

"Ok…" Rachel pensó por un momento mientras el auto doblaba en una esquina. "entonces… a donde vamos ahora?" Inquirió confusa. La rubia no respondió, manteniéndose concentrada en el camino. "Aquella que va allá no es Judy?" pregunto la diva y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, tratando de entender las acciones de la rubia que estaba a su lado. "Ahhh! La estamos siguiendo! Estamos siguiendo a tu mamá, verdad?" Rachel comento un tanto excitada.

"Si, felicitaciones por el descubrimiento." Respondió Quinn irritada. "Ahora, si te podes quedar callada así hago de cuenta que no estás acá conmigo, me harías un gran favor."

Rachel rodó los ojos ante el comentario ofensivo, y como era de esperarse decidió continuar hablando. "Aunque toda esta situación me parezca un tanto excitante…"

"Ugh, no me vas a hacer el favor, no? Tan imposible es que permanezcas callada por un rato?"

"Como te decía." Rachel contestó levantando el tono levemente. "Aunque toda esta situación me resulte excitante de alguna extraña manera, creo que no deberías seguir a tu madre. Es tu madre, en lugar de seguirla deberías tratar de hablar con ella-"

"Vos lo dijiste. Es MI madre, vos no podes aportar ningún tipo de opinión, porque es mi madre y voy a hacer lo que a mí me parezca, ok?" Quinn concluyó dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Simplemente te estoy dando un consejo."

"Y yo pedí tu consejo? No. Nunca voy a pedirte un consejo, asique por favor quedate callada."

"Primero que nada, dejá de decirme que me calle, no soy una nena para que me digas cuando puedo y no puedo hablar." La diva respondió con irritación. "Y segundo, si fuera vos escucharía mi consejo. Porque de este tipo de situacion no puede salir nada bueno. A vos sinceramente te parece una buena decisión el seguir a tu madre como si fuera alguna clase de delincuente?"

"Si." La rubia respondió rápidamente, sabiendo que no era una buena decisión, pero no queriendo darle la razón a la diva. "Creo que es una excelente decisión, asique como veras tu consejo esta demás, guárdatelo para alguien más y cállate la boca un rato."

Rachel cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de contralor su temperamento que le decía que estrangulara a la rubia ahí mismo. "Por última vez, dejá de decirme que me calle!"

"Si te callaras por un rato no te lo tendría que estar repitiendo cada cinco segundos, no es tan difícil lo que te pido, cerras esa boca y me dejas ma-"

"Es no es Puck?"

"Qué?" Quinn respondió, frenando el auto y dirigiendo la mirada en la dirección que la diva estaba señalando.

"Si, si, es Puck."

"Que hace mi mamá subiéndose un auto con Puck?" la rubia preguntó más que nada para sí misma, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos. "No, no puede ser… no lo puedo creer… mi mamá y Puck?"

"Calmate Quinn, estas exagerando. No creo que tu madre jamás pudiera fijarse en Puck. Seguramente todo esto tiene una explicación, además se subieron a un auto nada más, eso no quiere decir nada…" la diva hablaba tratando de calmar a la rubia, quien se encontraba con una expresión inconfundible de pánico en el rostro.

"Alguna vez viste a alguna mujer que no se haya acostado con Puck subirse a un auto con él?" cuestionó Quinn en un tono jadeante.

Rachel pensó por unos segundos. "Bu-bueno no, pero estoy-"

"Mi mamá está teniendo un amorío con Puck." Dijo Quinn antes de desmayarse encima del volante.

* * *

**Como siempre Gracias por leer, perdón por la tardanza Y los comentarios incentivan un montón, dan más ganas de escribir :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como siempre mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. La fic no la voy a abandonar, simplemente soy colgada y tardo décadas en actualizar. Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta vayan al tumblr que esta en mi descripción, porque no doy mucha bola a esta pagina. Bueno que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Quinn Fabray Siempre Tiene la Última Palabra**

"Quinn… despertate…" Rachel llamaba mientras suavemente le daba un par de bofetadas a la rubia tratando de hacerla reaccionar. La diva estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico, algo que sin duda le estaba costando horrores, después de todo era una persona extremadamente dramática. Mantener a calma en una situación como la actual, era todo un reto.

"Estoy despierta." Dijo Quinn empezando a reaccionar, en un tono casi inaudible. "Dije que estoy despierta. Dejá de pegarme!" la rubia exclamo con un tono irritado a la diva, quien continuaba dándole cachetadas.

"Ay p-perdón, no te escuché. Estaba concentrada, tratando de hacerte reaccionar. Por un momento creí que habías dejado de respirar, estaba por llamar al 911…" La rubia la miró un tanto divertida, sin duda la mini-diva era una reina del drama, pensaba. "Quinn. Vos no te podés desmayar así como si nada! Es completamente desconsiderado de tu parte ponerme en una situación como la de recién."

"No te preocupes, la próxima vez que me este por desmayar te aviso un par de minutos antes." Le rubia estableció mientras se reacomodaba en el asiento.

"Muy bien, no pido más que eso." Rachel respondió, saltándose el tono sarcástico de Quinn quien la miró incrédula.

El rostro de la rubia se torno rápidamente al recordar lo sucedido hace unos minutos. "Mi mamá y Puck. ¿Cómo puedo pasar esto? No lo puedo creer. Mi mamá con Puck." Quinn dijo en voz alta, mirando a la diva, sin embargo la conversación parecía ser consigo misma. "O sea, mi mamá y Puck, están teniendo un amorío. ¿Cómo puede ser? Mi mamá y Puck." La rubia dijo extremadamente nerviosa.

Rachel la observaba con preocupación. "Quinn calmate… te vas desmayar de nuevo?" inquirió, empezando a entrar en pánico nuevamente.

La rubia ignoró las palabras de la mini-diva y continuó hablado alterada. "No, no. No puede ser… pero si es. Mi mamá y Puck. Por dios! Puck se acostó con mi mamá! Lo voy a matar. Voy a matar a ese desgraciado, lo voy a matar!"

"Quinn, por favor calmate." La diva volvió a hablar al notar la seriedad en el tono de la rubia, quien sin duda era una persona intimidante. Con un tanto de miedo continuó. "Calmate. Todavía no sabemos cual es la situación exacta. Lo mejor es que te calmes…"

"Calmada voy a estar cuando agarre a ese infeliz!" Quinn estableció enfurecida y se dispuso a encender el auto.

Rachel la detuvo rápidamente tomando la mano de la rubia. "Por favor Quinn, calmate…" la rubia le dirigió una mirada aterradora que se desvaneció rápidamente al sentir la mano de la diva sobre a suya. Quinn sabía que algo tan simple no debería sentirse tan bien, mucho menos con alguien tan irritante como la mini-diva, sin embargo la rubia deseaba internamente que el contacto durara un poco más, y para su sorpresa, se cumplió.

La diva se reacomodó en el asiento y tomó la mano de Quinn con sus dos manos. "Quinn, entiendo tu preocupación. Conociéndolo a Puck, desgraciadamente las probabilidades de que sea un amorío son altas, lo reconozco. Así que es completamente entendible que todo esto te enfurezca. Sin embargo, ahora no es el momento indicado para que actúes sobre esta situación. Cualquier decisión que tomes la vas a hacer basada puramente en tu enojo…" La rubia sentía calmarse lentamente. "y seguramente después te termines arrepintiendo. Esta clase de impulsos nunca llevan a nada bueno Quinn." Rachel dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva. "Así que, respira profundo, tomate tu tiempo y calmate. Si?" concluyó en un tono dulce.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, quitó su mano abruptamente y volvió a la seria expresión de siempre que hoy parecía costarle un poco más de esfuerzo. Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente habló en un tono neutro. "Si, puede que tengas razón… mejor vamos al supermercado de una vez, se va hacer tarde para preparar la cena."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y contuvo la sonrisa que quería marcarse en su rostro al pensar que quizás este era el comienzo de una amistad con la rubia.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Por que no pensamos en otras posibilidades Quinn?" Rachel le comento a la rubia. Actualmente el dúo se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del supermercado, buscando algún condimento de nombre extraño de origen vegano. A pesar de haberse mantenido tranquila durante el trayecto al supermercado, una vez adentro, la rubia había vuelto a sacar el tema de Puck y su madre. Primeramente porque no había logrado borrar la imagen de los dos subiéndose al auto de su mente. Sin embargo Quinn lo había usado también a modo de distracción. La rubia había empezando a disfrutar de la compañía de la diva, y pensamientos de que quizás Rachel no era una persona tan desagradable empezaron a cruzar por su mente. _NO! Es la novia de Sam. Tiene que ser de ese tipo de gente… no, ES de ese tipo de gente. _La rubia concluyó sus pensamientos y se dispuso a vociferar sus intenciones de matar al chico del mohicano nuevamente; el único pensamiento que lograría consumir más de su mente que la diva a su lado.

"Bien. Dame una alternativa creíble y yo dejo el tema acá."

"Okay…" Rachel respondió pensativa. "Quizás simplemente se encontraron en la calle y Puck le ofreció acercarla a donde sea que tu madre estuviera yendo?"

Quinn respondió con un simple 'no'. Sin perder tiempo la diva se dispuso a pensar en otra posible situación.

"Quizás Judy está ayudando a Puck con algo?"

"Con qué?" la rubia respondió manteniendo un tono completamente serio. Después de todo esta charla no le causaba ningún tipo de gracia.

"Bueno… no se exactam—"

"No."

"Okay… dejame pensar… Puede que estén… preparando una sorpresa para la boda de Frannie o algo así?" Rachel dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo la situación que había planteado lo suficientemente convincente.

La rubia la miro incrédula por un momento y finalmente respondió. "Imposible."

"Pero que tal si..."

"No."

"Está bien… Emmm… Qué tal si Judy no los quiere molestar a ustedes y Puck simplemente la está llevando a hacer esos trámites de los que tanto habla?"

"No. Si el caso fuera que no nos quiere molestar a nosotros, mi madre tiene amigas que la acercan a donde tiene que ir cuando Russell no puede." Rachel continúo pensando, tornando su rostro en concentración ante la negativa de la rubia. Quinn se sintió sonreír sin poder controlarlo, la expresión de la mini-diva le resultaba completamente adorable.

"Y si Puck la obligó a subirse al auto? ¿Qué tal si toda la situación fue sin el consentimiento de Judy?" La sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente del rosto de la rubia y una expresión entre confusa y horrorizada tomó su lugar. "O no! Qué tal si…" la diva continuó antes de que Quinn tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. "…tu madre está sufriendo de algún tipo de enfermedad y no quiere que ustedes se enteren, y Puck simplemente le está haciendo el favor de llevarla a las visitas al médico?" Rachel concluyó finalmente dirigiendo su atención a la rubia. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había dejado volar demasiado su imaginación al ver el rostro de la otra mujer y se arrepintió de lo dicho inmensamente. "O mejor dejamos el tema acá, no te parece?"

"Si, definitivamente lo dejamos acá." Estableció Quinn luego de mirar horrorizad a la diva por unos segundos.

El resto del recorrido en el supermercado sorprendentemente Rachel logro permanecer callada. La diva sinceramente no quería arriesgarse a decir nada que pudiera alterar a la rubia.

La mini-diva se encontraba en la fila del cajero dispuesta a pagar y esperando a Quinn quien había ido a buscar un condimento que Rachel había olvidado agregar al carro anteriormente.

"Rachel." La diva sintió una voz familiar y dirigió la vista hacia la persona que se encontraba atendiendo en la caja. _Ay no._

"Rachel." Insistió el chico de la sonrisa boba. "Finn. Te acordás de mi? Nos conocimos en lo de los Fabray."

"Si, si. Como me voy a olvidar." La diva respondió, prácticamente susurrando la última parte. Sin embargo el chico alto pareció haberla oído y respondió con una sonrisa, tomándolo como un cumplido.

"Sabes, estuve pensado mucho en vos estos últimos días." Comento el chico mientras pasaba los productos por el escáner.

"Ah si?" La diva respondió amablemente tratando de mantener una expresión neutra. Rachel no quería sonreír y arriesgarse a que el chico lo tomara como un gesto de aprobación, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de ser grosera con la otra persona.

"Si, es como que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza." Finn dijo con un tono que pretendía sonar seductor.

"Mira, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero yo ya te explique anteriormente que estoy con Sam."

"Si, si, lo sé. Pero pensé que podríamos ir a cenar algo, como amigos."

"Finn…" La diva respondió con un tono un tanto impaciente, la insistencia del chico definitivamente la cansando.

"Simplemente como amigos. Te quiero conocer un poco, nada más que eso." Interrumpió el chico alto antes de que la mini-diva pudiera continuar.

"Perdón, pero no creo que sea una buena idea."

"Pe-pero soy tu fan. Ni siquiera por eso lo harías?" Finn cuestiono con esperanza.

"Sos fan mío?... de verdad?" la diva inquirió con curiosidad. Después de todo si lo era, no estaba segura de querer decepcionar a un fan.

"Si, por supuesto. Vi… esa obra en la que cantan, Wicked. Si, esa, la vi la tele… estuviste genial." Concluyo el chico con una sonrisa satisfecha. Rachel lo miró completamente incrédula. Jamás había actuado en Wicked, a demás era imposible que hubiera visto el musical en la tv. La diva llego rápidamente a la conclusión de que el chico no era en lo más mínimo un fan suyo, hecho que por supuesto había dudado desde un principio. La mini-diva no era una de las estrellas más populares de Broadway y alguien que no estuviera altamente familiarizado con el ambiente muy probablemente no la conocería. Finn definitivamente no la conocía. "Entonces… aceptas mi invitación?"

"Otra vez acosando a Rachel, Finn?" Sonó con firmeza la voz de Quinn por detrás de la diva, Rachel sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la voz de la otra mujer tan seca suyo. La cara del chico alto se transformó repentinamente.

"Ah… n-no, simplemente le estaba d-diciendo que… emm… que…" Finn se encontraba sin excusas, y esta vez Rachel optó por permanecer en silencio, después de todo el chico le estaba colmando los nervios y era más fácil dejar que la rubia lo pusiera a raya. "q-que hay descuento en-en la sección de… de frutas. Si… eso le estaba diciendo." Finn estableció sumamente nervioso.

"Dejala en paz Finn. Por última vez te lo digo. Es vergonzoso, cada vez que te veo cerca de ella prácticamente la estas acosando." Quinn dijo, retándolo con la mirada a que respondiera algo, Finn permaneció callado. "Mirala. Date cuenta que está completamente fuera de tu alcance. Así que mejor busca alguien que este a tu nivel. Tu mano quizás?" La rubia concluyo con una mirada de desprecio, alcanzándole la tarjeta de crédito al chico. Finn les cobró rápidamente y no levantó la mirada hasta que el dúo desapareció por las puertas del supermercado.

XxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba a punto de bajarse del auto cuando sintió a la rubia tomarla por el brazo, confundida se torno hacia la otra mujer.

"Escuchame bien Berry." Dijo Quinn con un tono amenazante, acercando su rostro un tanto demasiado al de la diva. "Te conviene no decir una sola palabra acerca de lo de mi madre y Puck. A nadie, entendiste? Ni siquiera a Sam. Si me entero que abriste esa enorme boca que tenes, te puedo asegurar que voy a hacer que te arrepientas. Te quedó claro?" Concluyó la rubia, dándose cuenta enseguida que había invadido el espacio personal de la diva, se reacomodo en su asiento rápidamente.

Rachel se quedó congelada por un momento, mirando a la rubia. Tratando de borrar la sensación que le había provocado la otra mujer. Tenerla tan cerca, sentir la respiración directamente en su rostro, y principalmente a ferocidad en las palabras y la mirada de la rubia definitivamente la había calentado. _Ay por dios NO! No no no no no. Rachel en que estás pensando, es la hermana de tu supuesto novio! La hermana HETEROSEXUAL de tu supuesto novio! Que por cierto te odia por completo! _La diva tomó unos segundos para calmarse, se aclaró la garganta y finalmente habló, tratando de disimular su estado actual. "Me quedó muy claro. Aunque para tu información, no hace falta que me amenaces Quinn." La mini-diva respondió, tratando de mantener un tono firme. "No voy a decir nada, no soy ese tipo de persona. La imagen que tenes de mi es completamente errónea. Ni siquiera sé porque me desprecias tanto, pero te aseguro que no soy como vos pensas." Concluyó orgullosamente.

La rubia la miró con intensidad, el tono de la diva prácticamente la estaba retando a una discusión, y obviamente Quinn Fabray siempre tenía la última palabra. "Mira, a mi no me compras con esa actuación barata de chica buena que montas. Súper amable y simpática, queriendo ayudar todo el tiempo. Estas con Sam, no necesito más que eso para saber el tipo de persona que sos. Asique conmigo ahórrate la actuación querida."

"Yo no estoy actuando nada." Rachel contestó ofendida. "Soy así. Y no se a que te réferis cando decís que te basta con saber que estoy con tu hermano. Sam es un hombre excepcional y-" la frase fue abruptamente interrumpida por la risa sarcástica de la rubia.

"Un hombre excepcional." Repitió las palabras de la mini-diva con incredulidad. "Pobre de vos, se ve que no lo conoces en lo más mínimo a Sam." Quinn estableció, acercando un tanto el rostro para acentuar el gesto.

"Lo conozco muy bien." la diva dijo acercándose, imitando el gesto de la rubia. "Quizás sos vos la que tiene una imagen distorsionada de él en la cabeza."

"Yo lo conozco perfectamente a mi hermano." La rubia dijo, apretando los dientes, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener la furia y se acercó un tanto más, cruzando los límites del espacio personal nuevamente, la diva no retrocedió ni un centímetro. "Y no es un hombre excepcional ni da por el estilo. Cuando finalmente se pinte como es y lo conozcas verdaderamente, acordarte de mi." Quinn concluyo con tono de superioridad. Rachel la miro con intensidad, enfurecida al escucharla hablar así de su mejor amigo.

"Quinnie. Finalmente saliste del closet!" interrumpió una voz alegre.


End file.
